time of our lives
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? - Doctor Who
1. if tomorrow lasts forever

Title: **if tomorrow lasts forever**  
Category: Cartoons » Winx Club  
Author: Cahaya Sidur  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance, Tragedy  
Published: 22-02-18  
Words: 1,832

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: What I've found is that I have a ton of Helia-centric ideas that I like to write about. They are quite sporadic and are often based off things I have either watched or read recently. I've wanted to post them quite some time, and what better way than in a collection of one-shots?**

 **Most of these may be continued based on how the writing for each one goes, but please don't expect any to be continued if I feel that that's all I have had muse for. Many of the characters might be OOC, and for that I apologise.**

* * *

 ** _Background info for one-shot_ : For this one-shot-ish, the primordials mentioned later on are essentially the Titans from Attack on Titan. Helia is the same age as Daphne, and was frozen in time the same time she was. **

* * *

"Hey Daph," the familiar voice calls to her, and the blonde perks up and turns to see her best friend striding confidently to her. She waved at him as he approached and took the seat opposite her. "You're looking radiant today."

Daphne rolls her eyes, knowing that her baggy clothing and unkempt hair was contradictory to her usually impeccable taste. She slouches over the table, folding her arms on the table. "I'm feeling rebellious today. What do you think?"

"I think you need to find a beard if you want to pull it off enough for your parents to freak."

"Are you offering to be that beard?" Daphne simpers, batting her eyelashes at him.

Helia laughs, that loud and free laughter that makes Daphne smile and reminisce times before Alfea, when they were children and hadn't had to worry about the legacy they needed to leave behind. "Well, I'm not opposing the idea if you desperately need one."

"I'll take that offer." Daphne smiles and straightens a little. She slides the menu over to him. "Here, I'll pay."

"Thank you very much." Helia smirks as he flicks through the menu, clearly going for the most expensive drinks.

"You are an asshole." Daphne scowls.

Helia shrugs. "I'm from Red Fountain. It's sort of in the entry requirements."

Daphne snorts, though there is sympathy behind it. "Your grandfather still trying to persuade you to skip a grade?"

Helia nods with a long-suffering air. "Yeah. Safe to say, I'm not anyone's favourite person at the moment."

"You don't have to go to Red Fountain, Helia." Daphne puts her hand over his. "There are plenty of art schools or political academies that you can go to. Red Fountain doesn't have to be your only option."

"It's where grandfather is." Helia smiles half-heartedly. "And it's not long anyway. Another two years and I'll be free to do what I want."

"Doesn't mean you have to suffer-are you ordering _wine_?" Daphne demands, trying to push down the menu Helia is seeing to get a better look. She finds herself facing the wine section.

"You said you wanted to piss your parents off."

"I meant in the 'we're so disappointed in you what's gotten in you' way, not the 'have you completely lost it we're cutting off all your funds' route!"

"What better way to do this than get wine now?" Helia waves a waiter over and orders a bottle, causing Daphne's eyes to bulge as the waiter nods and walks away with their order.

"Helia, it's three in the afternoon. You're not even supposed to be _drinking_ yet."

"I never said it was for me." Helia says sensibly.

Daphne relaxes a little. "Then who's it for?"

"Codatorta. Grandfather's being a little stranger than usual. I think the poor man deserves some form of compensation." Helia answers. "Courtesy of you, of course."

"Of course." Daphne rolls her eyes.

"So, what's really on your mind?" Helia asks.

Daphne sighs and wonders if she can change the topic. Maybe bullshit her way through this. Then again, knowing Helia, probably not. The two had practically grown up together. "My parents are thinking of having another child."

Helia blinks. "I see."

"But it's strange. You know. I mean. It's been 16 to 17 years. Why do they need a child now?"

Helia easily reads between the halting lines. "They're not trying to replace you, Daphne."

"Maybe they think I'm a disappointment and are looking for a new heir."

"Or, they just miss being parents of a child and you're overthinking this." Helia suggests. "Daph, your parents aren't the sort of people to do this over a _grudge_."

"It's not _just_ a grudge. It's the future of my kingdom!" Daphne slouches over once again. "Well. Not mine soon."

"Daphne, you're the eldest. You're being ridiculous. Just talk to them."

"Yeah, no."

* * *

"Hey, Daph." Helia's tired smile comes through a hologram. Daphne immediately sits up, wide awake. Her friend never called at this late an hour. And he never looked so despondent before, except for that time his parents had sent him to boarding school.

"What's wrong, Helia?"

Helia shrugs half-heartedly, glancing at something sitting just out of Daphne's - and the hologram's - line of sight. But Daphne waits patiently, knowing that Helia would tell her soon.

"Codatorta talked to me today about a special program that is being held at the Magic Dimension's borderlands."

Daphne blinks. Not at Helia's way of talking - she's long ago learnt that he rarely hid what was on his mind - but at the fact that Codatorta is using a move that seems too deliberate to interpret otherwise. "He's trying to get rid of you?"

Helia shakes his head maybe a little too emphatically. "No. I mean. Sort of? But I think he thinks he's doing it to protect me."

"What do you think?" Daphne asks immediately.

Her navy-haired friend shrugs. "I don't know."

"Are you going?"

"Maybe." Helia says, glancing again at that thing out of focus.

"You know what?" Daphne starts to clamber out of bed. "This is a conversation too important to have over hologram. I'll be at Red Fountain in ten."

* * *

Daphne easily scales the wall into the room, heading straight for the open window. She thanks the Dragon that she's had the foresight to talk to Saladin and obtain a key into the dorms as she clambers into the room.

Helia is hunched over a hologram of some pamphlet, the light giving his face an eerie look. He barely looks up at her. "Hey Daph."

"Hey Helia." Daphne climbs on and makes herself comfortable, leaning her head on his shoulder. "So what's this program thing?"

"It's at the borderlands of the Magic Dimension." Helia tells her, shoving the pamphlet in her direction. "And it's for students who don't excessively rely on magic."

Daphne frowns. "What will you be doing?"

Helia shakes his head. "That's the thing. It says rigorous training against a specific enemy, but there isn't any additional information."

* * *

When Daphne sees her friend several months later after he quit Red Fountain and joins the programme, she almost wants to cry. Helia is looking more alive than she remembers him, with a healthy glow to his pale skin and eyes alight with adrenaline. But at the same time, there is a heaviness that wasn't there before, alongside shadows under her eyes.

"Helia." A quiet murmur as Daphne steps tentatively forward.

"Hey, Daph." Helia opens his arms hesitantly, clearly as unsure as she. Daphne wastes no time in flinging herself forward into his arms and tightening hers around his neck.

"I've missed you." Daphne confides, because it's been so long since she's had a proper genuine friend, and Helia's not been able to contact her and she missed him so dearly.

The arms tighten around her waist as if relieved with the assurance. "I've missed you too." His voice breaks. "So much."

* * *

Daphne can feel her heart pounding as she watches the remains of the palace of Domino, after what the primordials and Coven Witches had done to it.

The navy-haired former specialist stands in front of Daphne, eyes dark and ready for battle. His hair is tied up sloppily in a bun, but it keeps the strands of hair out of his face and that's all that matters. He is holding dual folding swords that slide up and down his arms, and thick mesh ropes are around his body in a sort of harness.

He glances at Daphne, and there is a glimmer of fondness that reassures Daphne her friend hasn't completely lost himself to his stoic battleready persona.

"Ready?"

Once they got past the barrier, the primordials would be able to get ahold of them. It was a matter of time until said primordials caught up to them, so they had to run in, get Bloom, and then run back out.

Daphne nods firmly. "Ready."

And then they charge through together.

* * *

Daphne gently sets down the pictures of her and Helia, both laughing and carefree shortly before the fall of Domino. By then, they had endured unspeakable hardships that had reaffirmed their own identities and self-confidence as well as their friendship, and it showed in how willingly Helia leaned into her and she subconsciously curved back in.

She lovingly traces the outline of their faces and smiles to herself, before there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." She calls out.

She half expects for Helia to walk in.

Griselda does instead, and Daphne's not too sure how she should feel.

* * *

Daphne ends up staring at the screen a lot longer than she probably should. Faragonda had said that she wasn't sure, but anyone who had been around Helia growing up would know the way he flicks his head when he's unsure or gaining confidence in something reckless, or the way he shut his eyes a second too long to to mentally visualise his next move.

"Who is he?" Bloom asks.

But it is Daphne who answers through dry lips. "Helia."

Faragonda nods gravely.

"Wait," Nex blinks, clearly confused, " _that_ Helia? The one who disappeared during the fall of Domino?" He exchanges a meaningful look with Daphne. " _That_ Helia?"

Daphne nods. "Without a doubt."

"I see." Faragonda clasps her hands behind her back as she turns to look out the window. "I will need to inform Saladin."

"Wait. Who's Helia?" Bloom asks her sister. "How do you know him?"

Daphne inhales shakily.

Faragonda eyes her sympathetically, but allows the nymph of Sirenix to answer the question.

"He was - is - my best friend." Daphne answers honestly, unable to tear her eyes away from the picture. "We grew up together. His family perished when he was young, so he was entrusted to Saladin's care. We went to Alfea and Red Fountain together before he left to the borderlands for a special programme against the primordials."

"The primordials?" Riven demands. "The crazy giant we nearly died defeating? There are more of them?"

Daphne nods sombrely. "Magic wouldn't work against them, so a fighting force was developed of children with exceptionally quick minds and reflexes, and Helia qualified. He flourished there." Her eyes turned sad. "But he hated it there. He hated having to kill someone for the greater good."

She doesn't realise she's fallen silent until her sister gently touches her shoulder.

"Daphne?" Bloom asks quietly.

"He's the gentlest man you'll ever meet." Daphne laughs thickly through gathering tears. "He's the reason we're alive, Bloom. Back on Domino." She clarifies at the confused look she receives. "The primordials had breached the inner defences and established a perimeter around the palace, preventing us from getting in or out. You were trapped inside, and we had to go and get you." She shudders at the thought. "Without him, we would be dead."

Bloom's eyes are wide at the thought.

"We need to get him." Daphne whispers.

"Yes, we do." Faragonda nods. "That is why I'm sending you girls out to get him."


	2. make red our fountains with enemy blood

Title: **make red our fountains with enemy blood**  
Category: Cartoons » Winx Club  
Author: Cahaya Sidur  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Tragedy  
Published: 31-03-18  
Words: 2,681

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: This one is one that I had always wanted to expand into a story but never found the time or motivation to do; in case anyone is wondering, this is why the Winx were involved in this story despite them seeming to have an insignificant role in this one-shot. I hope that anyone reading will enjoy this small snippet.**

 **Many of the characters might be OOC, and for that I apologise.**

* * *

 **Background info for one-shot: This is based off Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters' movie, where Thalia has been turned into a tree (and yes, I understand that the movies aren't the best representation of the books). In this, Helia existed before the events of Winx Club.**

* * *

Laughing at his girlfriend's words, Sky wrapped an arm around her waist, walking through the colourful stalls adorning what was usually the Red Fountain fighting arena. As a fundraiser for several charities, Red Fountain was hosting the 250th annual Summer Charity Fair. Many alumni had been invited, the Specialists being no exception. The weather - which Sky suspected Saladin had something to do with - was perfect, with not a cloud in the sky. A cooling breeze swept around the fair, keeping all those there cool.

Naturally, the Specialists had invited the Paladins over, eager to prove Red Fountain's superiority over Linphea Academy, the school which both Paladins had gone to before graduating and enrolling in Linphea College. And since the girls were free and had also been invited as special guests to encourage more people in attendance, the group found a rare moment together where they could wander around and not worry about fighting an enemy.

As they collected food and managed to snag a picnic table for themselves, the conversation started flowing about Red Fountain's rich and extensive history. Stories and anecdotes were exchanged as the boys attempted to outdo themselves to the Paladins and their girlfriends.

"Oh, and what about the old Sage Tree in the back?" Daphne asked, stabbing a forkful of salad. "I've heard that it's been there for centuries."

"What's the old Sage Tree?" Bloom asked, interest piqued. Sky had never mentioned anything like that to her before.

Sky chewed his mouthful of burger thoughtfully. "It's actually not as long as that, Daphne. It's only been around for a decade or two."

"And to answer Bloom's question," Timmy joined in, "the old Sage Tree is the tree which provides a magical barrier to protect Red Fountain from any ordinary magic attacks. But specialised attacks, especially those from within - like when the Trix struck - the tree can't protect against."

Musa sighed. "Pity. That would've really helped us out."

"Tell me about it." Riven rolled his eyes. "What's the use of a magic tree if it can't even protect us?

Sky whacked him over the back of the head. "Don't be disrespectful. Even if the tree hadn't done anything then, it has been protecting generations of specialists."

"So what's the story behind it?" Thoren asked, setting his fork and knife down.

"Well," Brandon cleared his throat, "it's said that some time ago, three of the school's best specialists were put together into a squad. They had been sent to collect some foreign dignitary into the school, but had failed. For whatever reason, the dignitary sacrificed himself to allow the three to escape, and so Headmaster Saladin ensured that his death would not be in vain. That'd he'd continue to protect students even after death."

"Wow." Daphne swallowed. "That's quite a tale."

"Yeah." Sky nodded, eyes faraway. "We've always heard of them: Ewan, Kempe and Ansgar. They were the fastest, the strongest, the cleverest."

"And yaddah, yaddah, yaddah." Riven yawned. "Boring."

Musa rolled her eyes at him.

"After all this, I kinda want to see the tree." Nex said.

"Yeah, me too." Aisha piped up, smiling at her boyfriend.

"We can go after lunch." Sky said. "It's probably going to be the quietest then, when everyone's watching the festivities."

* * *

Ansgar hadn't known what to expect when he had been called to the Headmaster's office with his squad. Ewan and Kempe were striding beside him, the former's face openly worried while the latter remained almost stubbornly silent. Upon seeing the golden doors that led to the Headmaster's office, Ansgar exchanged a look with his friends, then steeled himself and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a friendly voice called from inside.

Swallowing, Ansgar led the other two in, where they came to a stop in front of the Headmaster's desk. Saladin looked as serene as ever, though his eyes were heavy with burden. With a start, Ansgar realised that Codatorta was standing in the corner, eyeing them carefully. Saladin gestured to the three chairs that were in front of the desk, and motioned for the boys to sit. When they sat down, he waved his staff, closing the door and locking it securely.

"Now, boys." Saladin wasted no time. "I called you here not because you're in trouble," muted sighs of relief from Kempe and Ewan, "but because there is a mission I would like you to complete. Codatorta had assured me that you are his best students, and we need nothing less for this mission."

"With all due respect, Headmaster, what's the mission?" Ewan asked.

Saladin smiled. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you. Not until you accept, in which case you will have to go through with it."

The trio exchanged startled glances. This was serious. Specialists were rarely sent out for confidential missions like this, especially those who had not yet graduated. Ansgar eyed his friends, raising an eyebrow. Kempe shrugged, while Ewan looked more concerned.

Seeing that, Ansgar turned to the Headmaster. "Will the mission be very dangerous?"

Saladin's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Every mission is dangerous, Ansgar." His expression turned serious. "But yes. Exceptionally so. Should you choose to accept, which I will remind you you are in no way going to be pressured to, you will be facing a number of dangers, both magical and physical."

Ansgar eyed Ewan again. It was his vote he needed. Ewan looked at the Headmaster, asking him another question. "What is at stake, Headmaster?"

Saladin interlocked his fingers, leaving his staff leaning against the table. He seemed to be sizing the squad up. "Well, Ewan. It isn't anything immediately dimension-threatening, but for reasons you might soon find out, it is preferable that an asset of ours doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Ewan looked down once more, and Ansgar could see the clear conflict within. The dark-haired boy had a strong moral code, and that, combined with the reason he had joined Red Fountain in the first place - his sister's death - would be at war with his fear of the unknown. Eventually, Ewan nodded.

Ansgar looked up. "We accept, Headmaster."

Saladin smiled, his shoulder relaxing a fraction in relief.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Ewan called out to the rest, relief evident on Kempe and Ansgar's dirt-streaked faces. Blood was trickling down the side of Ansgar's head from a previous wound, but he hastily wiped it away.

"Shite!" Ewan swore as he peered out of the undergrowth they were hiding under. "They're at the front gate!"

"Is there any way around it?" Helia's small voice asked, serious despite his age. His face, too, was grim-streaked and his clothes were tattered and burnt, but determination shone in his features.

Ansgar hesitates. "There's the forest from the back, but it's much longer. And if we get lost, we can't call for help."

"But it we go by the front, we're definitely going to be attacked." Kempe scowled. "And the students will get attacked too if they go."

Ewan sighed heavily. "Guys, I don't want to be a quitter, but I'm exhausted. We all are. There's no way we can take them all on." He rubbed a soothing hand down Helia's back, the child's body trembling at the thought of another fight. Ewan could sympathise - Helia had held up the bulk of their battles, including the last one against several fire elementists, and he looked like he was ready to collapse.

Ansgar bit his lip. He was the leader of the squad, so the final decision would fall to him. "Alright, but we've got to be quiet about this. That's the only way we're going the successfully make it back."

There were three nods in response.

"Let's go then." Ansgar turned and started leading his squad through the forests. Turning to them, seeing their scared but determined faces in the moonlight, he was unexpectedly struck with a surge of affection for these three bedraggled boys. They had been through so much together, even though it had only been a week, and they were now brothers. Brother-in-arms. He didn't know what he'd go if any one of them was hurt in the process. His eyes fell on the smallest member of the group; Helia was stumbling on his feet. Despite his impressive and frankly, quite terrifying displays of magic and superhuman capabilities, he was still just a child.

This was more than just a mission to him now. It was to protect his brothers, who were depending on him to protect them.

The forest was thick, even though moonlight streamed through it. In the dark, every small sound and rustle that wasn't made by them was amplified and served to fray their already frayed nerves.

And then Ansgar caught sight of a flaming torch attached to a brick wall, and felt relief she in him. They were now only a couple of metres away from safety. There was a 200 metre sprint they would need to take in open fields to reach safety, but he was sure they could do it.

They had to.

"Alright, guys." He turned to them when they reached the edge of the forest. "Just a 200 metre sprint and we'll be home. Safe."

But the response he received was one that made his blood turn cold.

"Isn't that sweet? To think you lot were so close." A mocking voice, and Ansgar turned to see a troll nearby, hefting his club onto his shoulder. Before Ansgar or the others could draw their weapons, the troll swiped his enormous hand at Kempe, who went flying into a tree nearby, landing with a thud and staying frighteningly still as blood trailed down his face and closed eyelids.

"Kempe!" Ewan shouted, drawing his broadsword and shield. He charged at the troll, dodging the troll's club and sliced off its arm, causing it to roar in agony.

Ewan was roughly thrown to the ground by the troll swiping his uninjured hand in his direction before clamping his bleeding stump.

Ansgar activated his own hatchet, ready to charge, only for Helia to shout in alarm. "Ansgar, there's more of them!"

Ansgar turned with growing dread at the figure of at least five more trolls who were lumbering towards them. And Kempe.

Clutching his hatchet tightly, Ansgar threw his hatchet at the troll's face, causing the beast to fall backwards, an expression of surprise forever etched into his face. "Ewan!"

Said specialist got up, rubbing his head.

"We need to get Kempe!"

Ewan nodded, dropping his sword and shield onto the ground. He rushed over to his friend with Ansgar, knowing full well that the time his leader - his brother - had bought was minimal. Helia was right on their heels, looking up with worry.

"Hurry up! They're on their way! They're right there!"

Ansgar grunted as he lifted Kempe's tight arm over his shoulder, Ewan supporting his left. "Let's go!"

The roar from behind them stunned them for a moment, the footsteps growing menacingly louder.

Shooting a glance behind him, Ewan's eyes widened. "We're never going to make it!"

"Yes you are!" Helia ran towards Ewan's shield, picking it up.

"Helia!" Ansgar bellowed, only for the boy to shoot them one last smile and then shout at the trolls.

"You want me? Come and get me!"

"Helia!" Ewan shouted, but it was too late, and he was forced to watch the boy sprint away onto the darkness. With a roar of delight, the trolls picked up speed but in a different direction.

"What do we do?" Ewan looked at him desperately.

"We need to get Kempe out of the way. We won't be able to help Helia!" Ansgar ordered. Ewan nodded instantly, increasing his speed into the open fields.

"Anyone there?!" Ansgar shouted. "We need help! Anyone?!"

There was movement within the castle, and Ansgar felt his hopes raise. And then the side door opened, and Ansgar wanted to die in relief. Headmaster Saladin and Instructor Codatorta came running out, the vice-principal heading for Kempe, picking him up and rushing back in, while Saladin worriedly eyed the two.

"Where's Helia?"

"Out there, sir! We called him to come back, but we couldn't do anything!" Ansgar was already running back to the forest. With a magician as powerful as Saladin on their side and fresh and battle-ready, the trolls didn't stand a chance.

And then Ansgar's hopes shattered completely.

There was a sudden cry of pain, a sickeningly loud thud, and a small body came sailing through the trees to land by the trio's feet. Ansgar immediately knelt next to the boy, eyes wide with shock as he quickly checked for the boy's pulse. Helia's eyes were open, and blood was dripping out of his skull, which was caved in from the impact.

"Helia." Ewan said tearfully, gripping the boy's cold hand. He looked back up. "He's not going to make it. He's lost too much blood."

Saladin fell to his knees next to Ansgar, and the leader of this squad watched as the Headmaster of Red Fountain closed his eyes, his staff's gem glowing slightly. Reaching out a weathered hand, he ran a hand down Helia's smooth cheek. Helia's eyes didn't focus on him, looking something up at the sky that no one else could see.

Magic emanated from the staff, and wrapped around Helia. Both specialists immediately backed away as the grass beneath them started growing roots, the roots twining themselves and surrounding Helia's body as the boy started melding with the ground, his eyes still open as a tree slowly sprouted from the body.

"Helia." Ansgar whispered under his breath, placing a hand on the tree. He watched in amazement as a blue shield seemed to form from the tree, surrounding the forest and forming a dome around the castle. He looked up in alarm as the trolls approached only to stop short at the shield, unable to get in. They banged their fists several time, but were unable to get in as the shield merely rippled around their touch, not giving in.

* * *

"There's the tree." Sky started, only for Brandon to interrupt excitedly.

"Hey, is that Kempe, Ewan and Ansgar?"

"No way!" Timmy quickly made his way to the front, eyeing the three alumni of Red Fountain, who were sitting or leaning against the tree in some way. "What are they doing here?"

"Well, Saladin did say some alumni would be invited." Sky stated. "They must've got invited too."

"Why don't we go and say hi, then?" Thoren asked, clearly confused at the excitement of the specialists.

"We can't just-" Brandon started to answer indignantly, only for Ansgar to spot them and wave a hand in greeting.

Kempe turned, almost uninterested, while Ewan continued reading his book.

"What are you lot doing over here?" Ansgar asked, the lilt of his accent giving him a jovial tone.

"We wanted to see the old sage tree." Daphne answered, seeing that none of the specialists were going to say anything. "I've heard so much about it."

"Aye." Ansgar nodded.

There was still nothing from the boys.

Daphne sighed to herself as she continued the conversation. "I heard that you three were the ones who escorted the dignitary that day?"

Kempe snorted. "Dignitary, huh? Is that what they're going with?"

"Kempe!" Ansgar hissed. "It was classified."

"Yeah, was." Kempe straightened up. "He's dead, so why should it matter?!"

"Kempe!" It was Ewan this time, slamming his book shut.

Kempe turned away from them, glaring at the group. "You want to know the truth?" He didn't wait for them to answer. "It wasn't some foreign dignitary we were getting. It was Saladin's grandson! Six-year-old boy, and we failed to get him to Red Fountain safely! He died because of us!"

Silence met his statement.

"Kempe." Ansgar now, quieter.

Kempe doesn't say anything. Instead, he straightens and leaves. Ansgar shoots them an apologetic look as he straightens and leaves as well. Ewan shoots them a tired smile, gently places a hand on the tree, then turns and also strides away, leaving the group to look up at the tree.


	3. hold me one last time

Title: **hold me one last time**  
Category: Cartoons » Winx Club  
Author: Cahaya Sidur  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Tragedy  
Published: 28-07-18  
Words: 3,885

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: This one-shot might feel a little bit rushed - I had focused on some parts, while other parts I merely used to bridge the story, and perhaps not very well. Furthermore, since I had so many AUs dancing around in my head and created many headcanons for Helia, some of them leaked into here and therefore might not make much sense to any viewers.**

 **I felt compelled to write a Flora/Helia story on this fanfiction after so many of my other pairings, so here this is. As this is not my best work, I'm taking it as a sign that maybe it'd be best if I stick to other pairings. Note, I have not watched season 7 of Winx Club, so that will rarely be considered canon in this collection of AUs.**

* * *

When Helia's vision starts getting foggy and his hearing slightly muffled, he thinks little of it. When the migraines starts coming in hard and fast with little to no relief found in painkillers, he ignores it in favour of late-night studying. It is near exam season, after all, and he chalks up the symptoms to stress.

When he nearly collapses in the shower and spends over two hours sitting and rocking there, he makes a note to go to the doctor.

He only does so when he blanks out for the better part of a day, blacking out during breakfast and blinking into consciousness when he is sat in tactical training, his last class of the day. It is alarming, to say the least, but he doesn't tell anyone about it. Everyone is stressed out with the upcoming exams, teachers and students alike, and he's not going to bother them if it turns out to be some minor ailment.

To his alarm, the doctor's diagnosis is more serious than expected.

"So, migraines, blurred vision and hearing and near collapse." The doctor sums up. "Is there anything else?"

"I've blanked out before." Helia admits.

The doctor raises an eyebrow as she types this in. "When did this happen and for how long?"

"Several hours." Helia says. "About a day ago. I blanked out completely at breakfast, and then when I came to, I was in the last class of the day."

The doctor leans back in her chair, looking at her desktop with a troubled expression. "I'll be honest, that does not sound good." She remains silent for several minutes, quietly contemplating the symptoms. "Does your family have any past illnesses that I should be aware of? Cancer, Alzheimer's, anything at all?"

Helia frowns thoughtfully. "I think my aunt suffered from some sort of disease, but it wasn't anything like what I'm experiencing, from what I remember."

After another few minutes of contemplation, the doctor straightens up and Helia leans forward in anticipation. "I want to recommend you to a friend of mine. She'll help you run some tests. Make sure everything is alright. I don't want to cause an unnecessary panic."

Helia nods. "I understand."

"I'll schedule the tests as soon as possible. You're a student at Linphea College?"

Helia nods again.

"Then I assume your exams are coming up?"

"In a couple of weeks, yes."

"I'll see if I can get the tests done during weekends. If you're amendable?"

"Yes." Helia says.

The doctor nods, makes a note on her screen, and that is the end of the conversation.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi, Flora."

"Hi Helia! What's wrong?"

"Listen...our date next week...I might have to cancel on you."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"It's just...something personal's just come up. It's probably nothing, but I need to make sure it's nothing. I...don't want to tell you anything for now. If it's nothing, then I'll have made you panic over. Well. Nothing. So after next week I'll be able to see."

"If it's nothing?"

"Yes. Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry! You're just adorable like that."

"I'll have you know I'm a supposedly feared warrior studying at Linphea College."

"Why do I feel like the supposedly is the emphasised term here?"

"Well. I need to get going now. I'm sorry, Flora. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Don't worry. I'll just go out with the girls over with the weekend. Promise me you'll tell me if anything comes up?"

"You'll be one of the first people I tell."

"Okay then. Bye, Helia! Love you."

"Love you too, Flora."

* * *

Helia wakes up on the hospital bed, rubbing a hand to his head. He's feeling slightly disoriented and a little drowsy, but otherwise, he's doing relatively well. The tests had been crammed into an intensive consecutive five-hour test in order to ensure he got the minimum amount of rest he needed before he continued the tests tomorrow. But it was still rather straining on him.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Peira asks him.

"I'm fine." Helia tries for a smile, but it's clearly still shaky.

Doctor Peira's smile turns a little more sympathetic. "The feeling will generally go away after a few hours." She hands him a juice box. "To keep your blood sugar high. A nurse will be here soon to make sure everything's going fine. Then it's a quick shower and off to bed with you."

Helia smiles and nods thankfully, sipping at the juice. "Thank you."

Peira pats his shoulder. "Try to relax for now. The worst is over. Tomorrow's test are more evenly spread out, so we won't have to sedate you for quite as long."

* * *

"Hello, grandfather."

Saladin's expression smooths into a genuine smile as he catches sight of his grandson, and he beckons the young man in. He waves his staff, causing most of the clutter on his desk to neatly sweep to the side table that was there for that explicit purpose. "Ooh. Roasted duck. I haven't had this since…"

"Earth." Helia nods knowingly. "I talked to Bloom, and she recommended me to a shop back in Gardenia. Apparently, the shop's owners are originally from China."

"How fortunate." Saladin smiles and sits down, gesturing for his grandson to do the same. He opens the first packet offered to him and hums as the steam wafts up to his face. "Now that smells truly divine."

Helia laughs. "One would generally expect the Headmaster of Red Fountain to be able to go down to Earth himself to get duck whenever he can."

"One wouldn't expect the Headmaster of Red Fountain to have little to no time on his hands because of all the thick-headed boys who insist on making my life difficult." Saladin retorts. "Now, knowing you, there's some bad news."

Helia nods solemnly, putting down the fork and knife. "Well. Remember when I told you of the migraines I was getting?"

"Yes. You went to the doctor's, but you never got back to me."

Helia nods slowly. "The doctor recommended me to a doctor at the hospital, because she thinks it might be a little more than that."

"What do you mean?" Saladin asks, also putting his eating utensils down.

Helia breathes in deeply, as if preparing himself. "Do you remember Auntie Lorraine and her disease?"

" _Helia_. Don't tell me you have it."

His grandson, to his horror, doesn't deny it. "It's more like a…mutated version? It's not exactly the same, so the symptoms were different and I didn't realise it earlier."

"What happens now?" Saladin demands, clearly overwhelmed with worry.

"I go back to the hospital. Now that they know what to look for, they're going to see at what stage the illness is."

Saladin exhales slowly. "Alright. If you need anything at all…"

"I know, grandfather." Helia smiles at his grandfather, a little pale himself but otherwise accepting of the situation. "So, how's the roast duck?"

* * *

Flora is holding his hand as they sit in the waiting room, with the soft background noise of the news gently drifting through the hallways.

"I'm sorry." Helia smiles at his girlfriend. "I know that this isn't exactly what we had in mind for a make-up date."

Flora's expression turns chiding. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm happy to be here with you, you know that." Her expression changes into a more worried one. "I hope nothing's horribly wrong."

"Me too." Helia squeezes her hand, shooting her a smile that is more confident than he feels.

Dr Peira appears, walking down the hallway with a stack of folders under her arm. She is dressed in hospital scrubs, and looks quite serious. Helia and Flora unconsciously tense at her expression.

"Dr Peira." Helia greets. He nods at his girlfriend. "This is Flora."

Dr Peira manages a terse smile. "It's a pleasure."

"Likewise." Flora smiles back, though her eyes remain clouded with worry.

"What are the results?"

Dr Peira hands him a file. "Not good. I wish there was a way I could sugar coat it, but the main of it is that you've already reached the later stages."

Helia looks at the words on the page, none of it really processing in his mind. Flora leans on his shoulder, brow furrowed as she also tries to interpret the medical terminology.

"So what happens now?"

Dr Peira hesitates. "Well. There is an experimental surgery." She begins hesitantly, clearly reluctant to say it. "And, as your doctor, I have an obligation to tell you about it."

"You don't recommend it." Helia notes.

"No, I don't." Dr Peira says. "To be frank, it's extremely experimental, with about a 47% success rate in previous patients. To be honest, we also have to take into consideration that other cases would be variations of the same illness, so the results would definitely vary."

"And?" Helia asks. "If I decide to go through this surgery?"

Dr Peira sighs, almost as if she's been expecting this. "The surgery would compose of five operations. The first and fourth ones are the most important ones - if anything goes wrong with them, it could be the end of it all."

"But if they succeed?" Flora asks, ever the optimist.

"Then there is a good chance you'll recover." Dr Peira tells Helia. "Most of our patients generally don't make it past the third surgery."

Helia frowns. "I thought you said the first and fourth are the most important ones."

"Yes. But the third is one of the more dangerous ones. It's extremely delicate, and requires quite a bit of finesse. The first and fourth are instrumental in removing the illness itself - the tumour, in this case - but the third is almost reconstructing the vessels so that everything is ready for the fourth operation.

"I have to warn you though, the operation is incredibly taxing on our patients, and incredibly expensive." Dr Peira warns.

"If I don't go through this surgery, how long will I have?"

"At best? 12 to 18 months."

Helia looks at his girlfriend, who exchanges a concerned look with him. He then glances back at Dr Peira. "Do you mind if I go back and talk with my grandfather about this?"

"Of course." Dr Peria says, smiling softly. "I understand. Just…while I do not want you to go through with this operation, it's important that you make a decision soon. I was told your exam season is coming soon, and if you want to take your exams, we will need to coordinate to ensure you have the proper recuperation time."

"I understand." Helia nods, trying for a smile. "I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

* * *

"I don't think you should go through with this operation." Saladin says solemnly, shaking his head. "The risks seem far too high for something like this."

"If the operation works, I'll be cured of this, grandfather." Helia says earnestly. "I won't have to worry about living my life out."

"And if it fails? You will die."

"If I don't go through with this operation, I'll die within 12 to 18 months anyway." Helia says, trying to persuade his grandfather.

"And if I object to this? It's expensive. Would you even be able to afford this?"

Helia nods. "I've calculated. My medical insurance, combined with my parents' life insurance, will allow me to pay for the surgery with enough leftover if it works." His eyes turn sad. "Grandfather, I want to go through with this operation. It's my life. But I don't want the last conversation between us to end with an argument."

"This is not an argument." Saladin objects, but he sighs, and Helia knows that he's won the argument.

"I can arrange a meeting with Dr Peira." Helia offers. "And then you can discuss it."

* * *

"I just want you to make sure you're absolutely clear." Dr Peira tells them, expression serious. "If you agree, you will have to sign a document that says you will not hold the hospital accountable if the surgery fails."

"I'm fine with that." Helia says.

"I would like to run the documents through our family lawyers first, though." Saladin reminds Helia. Helia nods.

Dr Peira also nods. "Just be warned, they need to be returned two weeks before the scheduled first operation." She fixes Helia with a serious look. "Helia, you can still live this 12 to 18 months. The effects can be manageable with painkillers and other drugs-"

"I don't like the use of them." Helia says firmly. "I don't want to use drugs."

"If goes wrong during the surgery, you die. If anything goes wrong in the operation, you die. Painfully. If anything goes wrong on the operating table, you die. You could still save this year or so."

"I'm sure." Helia says.

Dr Peira sighs and hands over a sheaf of documents. "Sadly, I thought you'd say that. There are documents you need to hand in two weeks before the first date. Now, I will need a copy of your exams so that we can coordinate. Some of Linphea College's exams prohibit the use of drugs that we might need to use, so we will have to make sure the drugs are fully out."

Helia shakes his head. "We won't get our exam schedules until a week or so later."

"I will see if I can get a copy." Saladin says. "Icarus is an old friend, and I'm sure he will be happy to when he knows it's to do with a medical issue. Linphea College always cares about its students."

"Forward it to this address." Dr Peira scribbles down an email address on the documents. "I will arrange a meeting with either Helia or the both of you to further discuss any details."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Have you told them yet?" Flora asks from where she is leaning against Helia.

Helia sighs and shakes his head. "Exam season is coming soon, Flora." He reminds her. "I don't want to stress them unnecessarily."

Flora straightens up, almost indignant in her concern. "Helia, your health is not an unnecessary stress! I'm sure they'd be horrified to know you're going through this alone just because of the exams."

"The exams are important."

"The exams can always be taken again." Flora objects. "I'll take a leave of absence for personal reasons. Stay with you."

"No." Helia says firmly but kindly, holding both of her hands. "Flora, this is still your second year at Alfea as a teacher. You missed your first year's exam season because of the Fairy Animals. Your reputation is on the line."

"My reputation is nothing compared to you." Flora says firmly. "I'll give it up - and I'm sure the others will to - for you."

Helia smiles softly. "I'll be fine, flower. Don't worry about me."

Flora sighs. "I don't want you to be alone."

"I'll contact Riven." Helia suggests. "Last I heard, he was thinking about coming back for a short while. I'll see if he's free to accompany me, not that I need an escort."

But Flora is already nodding at the idea. "I'll talk to Musa, see if she can also get in contact with Riven."

Helia laughs at his girlfriend's overprotectiveness and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. Flora closes her eyes and returns the hug, hoping that it wasn't the last time they did this.

* * *

"I can't believe you only told me now. I had to cancel so many things." Riven scowls as he marches alongside Helia to the hospital.

Helia rolls his eyes, knowing the fondness that Riven has for his friends. If Riven truly didn't care, then he wouldn't have bothered to come or cancel his other reservations on the other dimensions. "Thanks for coming, Riven."

"You're welcome."

"I'm grateful."

"You better remember that." Riven shoots him an uncertain look. "You better not die on me, poet-man. Or I'll find you and kill you myself."

Helia grins, and some of his nervousness fades away.

* * *

After his second operation, Helia wakes up feeling slightly disoriented. Despite the fact that the second one wasn't as complicated as the other surgeries, it was one of the longest operations.

"How are you feeling?" Flora asks, instantly at his bedside. Riven is skulking in the background, but his gaze is also fixed on Helia.

"Just a little dizzy." Helia smiles, straightening up. "The others finished their exams, right? How'd it go?"

Flora smiles, laughing a little. "Well, Brandon was monologuing to Stella about how tough it was. But it sounds like it went fine."

* * *

Due to some of the surgeons' surprisingly hectic schedules - including Dr Peira - Helia's exams had to be moved up. Thankfully, the legitimate medical issue was more than enough to convince the Linphea College Board to push some of his exams early.

Of course, it meant that Helia basically had to remain in quarantine until the exams were also over for his friends, but considering he spent most of his time in hospital alone recuperating, it wasn't exactly a problem.

"We'll need to compare answers later." Helia says quietly.

Riven snorts. "More like, they'll pester you and Timmy until they freak themselves out."

"You don't have to take exams." Helia notes. "Until you do, you can't judge."

Riven shrugs. "You guys should've done the same thing."

"Unfortunately," Helia rolls his eyes, "my grandfather is a headmaster. So that's not necessarily an option."

"Just saying." Riven says. "I mean, you don't exactly have a lot of time-"

"Riven!" Flora scolds.

"He's right, flower." Helia says quietly, placing a hand on hers.

"So," Riven continues, "it's best to make the most of your life now."

* * *

"Hi Helia." Saladin smiles fondly as he runs a hand through his grandson's hair. "How are you doing now?"

"I'm doing fine." Helia blinks slowly, lethargically. "Sorry, the drugs are doing their job really well."

Saladin chuckles. "Well, Codatorta and the other teachers send their regards and wish you a fast recovery."

"Tell them thanks." Helia smiles drowsily.

Saladin gently pushes Helia's hair out of his face. "Go to sleep, Helia." He tells his grandson. "I'll be here when you wake."

* * *

"So, Flora." Helia says, looking surprisingly serious. Flora blinks and sits straight, suddenly paying attention. "I've been thinking."

"Okay." Flora says slowly.

"Riven had a point." Helia admits. "When he said that I didn't have much time left, and that I should use it to the fullest."

Flora nods slowly.

"The first four operations went well," the reminder makes Flora smile in relief at how lucky they had been when Helia emerged well from the operating room, "and I just have one last one next week."

"Yes."

"And I know that marriage isn't exactly on our minds yet," Helia says, causing Flora to blush but nod slowly, clearly in agreement, "so I was thinking: why don't we go backpacking together?"

"Backpacking?" Flora blinks. This wasn't what she had expected.

"Yeah." Helia nods. "Just you and me. We can go around wherever we want, and just…experience the world at it's best." His smile turns shy. "And then if you still want to be with me, then…maybe marriage would be on the table?"

Flora's smile is blindingly bright as she launches herself forward and hugs her boyfriend. "Absolutely." She leans back, smile still on her face. "Anywhere in mind?"

"Maybe Earth?" Helia asks. "If you're up for it, I mean." He looks down, fiddling with the sheets. "My grandmother was buried there, and I never got to visit her grave. So…"

Flora takes his hand and laces her fingers with his. "I'd love to."

Helia looks up with that brilliant smile as he pulls Flora forward into a hug.

Flora smiles into the hug, letting herself relax. It had been a couple of tense weeks, and now with the worst of the operations over, it was nice to finally be able to think about a future without the illness looming in sight. They still had yet to tell the others, but Helia had agreed to tell them when the exam season was over. As it was the boys' final year, it was important they did well.

The fairy of flowers's smile grows wider as she thinks about future days, of her and Helia, alone, backpacking through anywhere they wanted to go. Anywhere with just them and no one else, and…

And it sounded fantastic. Like a dream come true.

But, of course, this was real life. And dreams often came shattering down on us.

* * *

Saladin's aged form was a surprise at where the girls were with the boys, celebrating after the boys' last exams. He appeared even wearier than usual, grief clinging to him like a dark cloak as he staggered forward; his staff seemed to be the only thing keeping him upwards. Riven was trailing behind him, looking equally glum.

"Saladin?" Flora asks, smile sliding off her face. "What's wrong?" Helia's fifth and final operation had been earlier that day, and she had been planning to go and visit him.

"The operation didn't go well." Saladin says, voice thick with sadness. "Something went wrong on the operating table, and he…" he doesn't have to finish his sentence, eyes closed tight as it was.

Flora let out a quiet wail as she nearly collapses, only held up by her alarmed friends.

"What operation?" Sky demands, bewildered beyond belief. It was clear that Flora knew what Saladin was talking about, and Riven's presence also said that he knew what was going on. "Why did Helia need an operation?"

"Was that why his exams were at different times?" Timmy asks, but it goes unheeded at the tears streaming down Flora's face.

"He promised." Flora murmurs, almost as if speaking to someone yet at the same time to no one at all. She looks up at Riven, the only one who _knew_ , and her voice drops to a whisper. "He said…he promised we'd go to Earth. We'd…backpack. And his grandmother's grave…and." She doesn't get further than that before she presses her lips shut, one hand reaching out to cover her mouth as the tears continue to stream down her cheek.

"Dr. Peira said we could go and see him anytime we wanted." Saladin says quietly.

Riven, finally, speaks up. "You two go. I'll explain everything."

Flora only nods as she straightens up and stumbles off, where Saladin grasps her arms and opens a portal. They both step through and disappear.

* * *

"I wish nothing more than to hate you." Saladin murmurs to the doctor next to him. "But I can't."

"Trust me," Dr Peira says quietly, grief audible in her voice too, "I wish you did."

Saladin looks down. "But I can't. But I won't." He repeats. He looks at Dr Peira and places a hand on her shoulder, seeing her red-rimmed eyes and white knuckles from clutching the folders too hard. "Because you gave him hope, Dr Peira." His smile is fragile but genuine. "You gave him hope, for however short that was, for the future. And that is something I will never be able to thank you enough."

Dr Peira says nothing, but looks through the glass window to where Flora is hunched over the table holding her beloved's body. A slow gentle smile spreads across Peira's face. It is nowhere near a real smile, but it is getting there.

And maybe, for now, that was enough.


	4. to frame is an art

Title: **to frame is an art**  
Category: Cartoons » Winx Club  
Author: Cahaya Sidur  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Tragedy  
Published: 28-07-18  
Words: 2,576

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: Hello all. I am glad at the enthusiastic response that the last AU one-shot had gotten, but I would like to start of - possibly disappointing people - by stating that I don't usually write Flora/Helia. It is a beautiful pairing, but I believe that it has been portrayed far more and far better in both the series, the comics, and other fanfics. Therefore, that Flora/Helia is probably my only contribution of that pairing into this fandom.**

 **Thank you for** **Liliana765, winxkate, Guest, Alexa and Flora for reviewing :)**

 **And, almost as if to make up for my...unfondness of Flora/Helia, this one begins with a break up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Riven doesn't quite know what to do when the news finally reach him. Just because he had left the Specialists to go on his own journey didn't mean that he was left out of the regular gossip and news that the Winx and Specialists (with two Paladins) went through almost weekly.

It still comes with a shock though.

Brandon is seething as he hisses exactly what happens down the phone, with the low murmur in the background telling Riven that Sky was trying to calm his squire down with little success. Riven hums and does his best to sound interested as he tosses back another drink.

 _And he cheated on her with this bi-_

 _Brandon!_

 _If he chose her over Flora, then serves him_ and her _right! He deserves to get knocked over by a ship or-_

 _Brandon, seriously, keep your voice down or our neighbours are going to call the police._

 _Stupid peace-loving man. Who the hell does he think he is? Saladin's grandson?! That scheming son of a-_

 _Brandon, one more word and I'm destroying your phone._

Riven fishes out another phone and goes through it disinterestedly. The press always love having news like this that they can report; with the Winx being high-profile celebrities, it stands to reason that some of them have a 'secret source' to give them the details. Maybe some gullible Alfea students who are looking to have their teachers' names tarnished.

Whatever the hell it is, the news have no mention of it whatsoever. Neither does the tabloids.

Strange. His paranoia creeps in slightly. Helia is Saladin's grandson - one of the most feared wizards in the entire Magic Dimension - so it stands to reason that they would do their best to keep out of the news.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asks.

Riven glances up at the familiar voice, hides his surprise, then gestures to the seat next to him.

Slender fingers pry his phone from his hand, then hangs up.

"I was talking to them, you know." Riven says nonchalantly.

Helia shrugs, brushing his hair out of his face. He flags down a bartender and asks for a drink. "You were listening. Little talking on your end, from what I saw." He nods at the burner phone. "Looking me up?"

"Nothing to find so far, so don't worry." Riven says. He tilts his head and examines his glass thoughtfully. "Is it really on the down-low, or is grandfather making sure that your reputation is sparkling?"

Helia laughs, not unkindly. "Believe it or not, I have my own connections."

Riven snorts. "In between all that time we spent saving the Magic Dimension?"

"Most of my time between Red Fountain years weren't spent idly wondering what was going to happen next, you know."

"I thought it was planning how to leave for art school without tarnishing your grandfather's name by saying you hated the school."

Helia shrugs as he takes another sip. "A little bit of both."

"So what do you want?"

To be honest, Riven is slightly flattered when Helia doesn't bother hiding the truth, instead saying bluntly, "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Taking down the Dimension's most corrupted leaders." Helia says quietly, though there is steel in his tone.

"And who are they?" Riven glances at Helia, surprised. Never before has he heard Helia sound like this, and he had never gotten the impression that Helia would instigate such an act himself.

Helia slides over a folder. "The address is on the first page. Come find me if you're interested. If not, burn the files, or the cops'll come looking for you."

* * *

Riven doesn't really know what he was expecting, but this wasn't it. The familiar faces of the Winx's parents stare back at him, along with Sky and Thoren's parents. He skims past any personal information, then goes straight to the comments on the last page, written in Helia's familiar scrawl.

Riven reads.

He doesn't understand them entirely.

He knows that it has something to do with two commanders by the name of Ophelia and Roman, and that over 300 good men and women died in a skirmish before the main Battle of Domino, but he doesn't know why they matter.

Once he's done, he closes the file, takes another shot, and walks over to the hotel.

* * *

Despite the late - or early - hour, Helia answers the door almost immediately.

"Interested?" He asks.

Riven arches an eyebrow. "I have questions." He says. "But if I'm not in, no one's ever gonna hear it from me."

Helia smiles. "Fair enough."

* * *

"Who are Ophelia and Roman Szardos?"

Helia is sprawled on the couch, in a way that is similar but far more graceful than Riven's. "My parents."

Riven blinks and stares down at the file. "I thought you were only a year older than us." He says. He wonders if he needs to go on, but Helia evidently understands.

"I was a month old when it happened. My grandfather's raised me since then."

"Oh." Riven says uncomfortably. He doesn't know how to deal with this. Instead, he changes the subject. "Why isn't Saladin doing this?"

Helia shrugs. "He's Headmaster of Red Fountain, which is in charge of the defence of the Magic Dimension. Why do you think he's not doing it himself?"

"You'll get caught." Riven notes.

Helia shrugs again. For some reason, Riven feels that same impassivity settle over him. Helia was - _is_ \- one of his closest friends, even moreso than the other Specialists, despite the shorter time he has spent with them. The older Specialist has always intrigued Riven due to the fact that he was an almost entirely blank slate.

"So what's the first step?"

Helia smiles lazily and blinks.

* * *

 _Step One: incriminating photos._

Riven blinks in awe at the sheer amount of photographs that Helia produces, all of the various royals in incriminating positions; some are in deals with figures that cause even Riven's eyes to widen in shock, while others are in sexually incriminating poses.

"Where did you get all these?" Riven asks, picking one up of Oritel.

Helia gives a shrug as he examines a screen in front of him. "Not as difficult as you think."

Riven nods, easily accepting the answer. He'd grown up on the streets, where corruption ran rife, and just because these people wore better clothes and jewellery didn't mean that they were any different. "Alright then. What happens next?"

* * *

 _Step Two: release them to the biggest news companies in the whole of the Magic Dimension._

"Hey Helia." A reporter walks in and gives Helia a blinding smile. "What controversial scoop do you have for me today?"

"Wait for Andrews and some others to arrive." Helia says patiently, returning the friendly smile from where he is casually lounging on the sofa. The woman beams and take her heels off, throwing herself into a nearby armchair.

"This sounds good. Not exclusive?"

"Sorry," Helia says, sounding almost apologetic. "It's one of the biggest stories I have, and I need to make sure that it gets out before the people catch a hold of it."

"No worries," the woman waves a hand dismissively, "as long as you keep the stories coming." She glances at her watch. "How many people are coming?"

"Quite a few." Helia answers.

The woman hums in acknowledgement, then goes quiet.

A few minutes later, a slim man slides in the door, a camera draped around his neck. "Morning, gentlemen. And lady."

"Andrews." Helia smiles and lazily gestures to a nearby chair.

"Whose this? Your latest toy?" Andrews asks, glancing over at Riven.

Helia arches an eyebrow.

Andrews ducks his head, leaving Riven impressed at the hold Helia has over them.

"How long have you guys been working together?" Riven asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Quite some time." Andrews says, having gotten over his embarrassment.

"There's the last of us." Three more people walk into the room, taking seats gathered around the room. Helia straightens and grins, and Riven is reminded scarily of a shark. "Let's get started."

* * *

 _Step Three: plausible deniability._

"This seems unnecessary," Riven notices as he glances at the numerous legal documents around the room. "Why do we have so many documents?"

"As part of our agreement, I cover the legalities of the reporters and journalists. We also need to ensure plausible deniability for ourselves."

Another shuffling of the papers leaves Riven frowning. "Why is Saladin's name on these documents?"

"Because he's my grandfather and he's the next suspect after myself if we're ever found out."

"You seem confident." Riven notes, signing another piece of paper. "Done this before?"

Helia scoffs. "Do you really think that I would tell you?"

Riven considers that. "Oh. I get it. Okay then."

* * *

 _Step Four: watch and control the chaos._

The news spreads rapidly. The vultures swallow it up and spit it back out. It's almost like a domino effect, and Riven can't help but chortle to himself as he watches the lines of royal representatives deny charge after charge.

It continues on as all the news and blackmailing pile up. More witnesses and photos are 'leaked' to the press and to the proper authorities. Faced with the choice of either going after the royals or risk losing their reputation, the authorities lay charge after charge.

Helia watches passively as he makes notes on what each reporter says. His phone is virtually glued to him nowadays, though Riven notes the change in brands and realises that the older man's carrying burner phones.

Despite the fact that no one's ever done anything to him, Riven feels a very sense of sadistic pleasure. He's been failed by the system more times than he could count on the streets, when he and his mother were denied all sort of rights.

Seeing the royals in charge of these get into trouble, Riven smirks to himself. His poverty was due to the fact that the royals never ensured proper psychological treatment for any conscripted fighters from either Domino's battle or any of the inter-dimensional skirmishes. His father went mad, and his mother followed shortly with her substance abuse.

He finally likes seeing these people get their worth now, and he thinks Helia can see it.

* * *

 _Step Five: attack their families._

It gets to the point that the royals finally send their children out to do damage control. The news is splashed with images of Daphne, Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Stella and all the other Winx and Specialists pleading for their parents' case.

It'd be touching if a special report hadn't been leaked out, where the costs incurred from their battles with all sorts of villains show up. And the costs aren't just material - things that can easily be fixed with a little magic; psychological trauma is included, such as long-term damage and harm done to thousands of people, and the hundreds of orphans stranded in a system that will never look out for them.

People are being named as they step forward with their individual stories, many of them coming from families devastated after being conscripted for Domino's battle.

The next prices to come out are the ones from the Winx's extravagant spending. Stella's costs alone send everyone going into shock.

This is slowly followed by costs of weddings and balls, and though they seemed in no way related, Riven watches as Helia establishes connections as if he's done it for years.

The news greedily sucks this all up and reports back to the common people, and there is outrage as the backlash strikes the Winx. Alfea's name is tarnished, while Cloud Tower's name stay unavoidably clear. Red Fountain gets slight criticism, but not enough to bring the school down, and it is quickly cleared after a story of an incident handled by Red Fountain is leaked out days after, saving thousands of life.

Students are pulled out of Alfea and into smaller, less well-known schools. Faragonda is left staring at the enrolment sheet of the next year, watching with horror as the number of students halves. By the end of the first quarter, the number of students have halved yet again from the remaining amount.

Riven keeps watch on the effects of the Winx. He keeps an eye on Musa in particular. He loves her, but she is defending a system that she doesn't understand and which has caused him so much pain.

He looks at Helia and asks if it ever bothers him that Flora is feeling this way.

His answer is a shrug as he continues to ruin the lives of the royals.

* * *

 _Step Six: leave them forever wondering._

Riven easily steps over the body of the disarmed guards, holding his boomerang tightly in his gloved hands. He doesn't make it a habit to break into highly secure facilities, but Helia had asked as one last favour.

He watches as Helia stares at the royals one by one, watching as they demand of Helia what they have done. Helia doesn't give them the satisfaction of an answer, instead watching as they waste away in these simplified cells.

Riven remembers the news this morning. Despite the backlash, many of the Winx and Specialists/Paladins who had royal titles were taking over the throne. Celebrations are less lavish this year, and there are talks of democratic elections to completely overthrow the monarchy system.

He wonders if that was Helia's aim from the start.

Anyways, he's survived the worst of it, and he can continue to survive in this new environment.

* * *

 _Step Seven: ensure its longevity._

Before they part ways, Riven asks Helia three questions.

 _What did they really do to your parents?_

It was supposed to be a unified attack with all the dimensions. Instead, motivated by fear, Eraklyon's rulers had convinced the council to abandon the plan and postpone it. Forces were siphoned out from the task force stationed at the initial location fi the unified attack under explicit orders. However, the memo to abandon the plan didn't reach Helia's parents until two days too late.

Saladin, in a coma by then, could do nothing as the royals left the barely month-old child in an orphanage and never looked back.

 _What are you going to do now?_

Continue to live his life. Make sure that the royals are forever kept behind bars, while also ensuring that the future rulers never get so cocky as to take advantage of their status ever again.

It's not like the news or people will ever let the royals forget what they have done to the people, nor what they have sinned on while others suffer.

Distantly, Riven remembers Bloom's adoptive parents and wonders what happened to them. Helia shrugs and states that they were disappointed when the royals banned contact between them and Bloom without ever informing Bloom about it, but that was life.

 _What's going to happen next?_

Helia tells him that democratic elections will take place two years from now, with the monarchy completely overthrown.

Riven doubts this, but he did just see Helia take down the most powerful royals in the whole of the Magic Dimension within a year, so he nods and accepts it at face-value. Helia smirks, as if knowing his thoughts, and wishes him good luck.

* * *

Two years later, Riven looks as the newspaper reports on the collapse of Domino's monarchy, the last in the Grand Council of Royals. He reads about the introduction of a constitution, with democratic elections to be held later this month by the provisional government set up by the Fortress of Roccaluce. He chuckles to himself as his friend's prophetic words ring in his head.

He buys a drink, then continues on his way. There isn't much else to do, anyway.


	5. time of death

Title: **time of death**  
Category: Cartoons » Winx Club  
Author: Cahaya Sidur  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Tragedy  
Published: 11-10-18  
Words: 2,487

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: I've always loved to entertain the idea that Helia and Saladin are secretly supreme overlords behind their pacifist manner and supposedly old and...stander-by act in canon. So. Here you go.**

 **Huge thanks to winxkate and LeoVlover for reviewing! (I'm glad that you guys like the interaction between Riven and Helia...I hope to write more about them)**

* * *

 **Background information: This fic (for the first 80-90%) is in the form of murder reports. Yes, I am aware that they don't actually look like this, but I tried.**

* * *

Case File: 1-8444-3123

Name: DAPHNE, CROWN PRINCESS OF DOMINO

Date of Birth: 8 JANUARY 1972

Sex: FEMALE

Time of Murder: 8 JANUARY 2018, 00:05

Location of Crime: ALFEA COLLEGE FOR FAIRIES, MAGIX

Occupation: PROFESSOR, HISTORY OF MAGIC

Person Reporting Crime: BLOOM, PRINCESS OF DOMINO; VICTIM'S SISTER

Suspects: Y/ **N**

Evidence: Y/ **N**

Medical Examiner: DR. THOMAS SOMME

Leading Detective: DET. ALICIA PRETWETT

Narrative of Crime: Victim was discovered to be face-down in bathtub at 08:00 by HEADMISTRESS FARAGONDA and PRINCESS BLOOM. First responders arrived on the scene at 8:45, and autopsy was conducted at 10:45 by DR SOMME. Cause of death was drowning, appears accidental. Suspicion due to the fact that victim was healthy, but there is no other signs of foul play.

* * *

Case File: 1-8444-3127

Name: TIMMY

Date of Birth: 15 FEBRUARY 1987

Sex: MALE

Time of Murder: 15 FEBRUARY 2018, 01:05

Location of Crime: LINPHEA COLLEGE

Occupation: PART-TIME COLLEGE STUDENT

Person Reporting Crime: HELIA; VICTIM'S ROOMMATE

Suspects: Y/ **N**

Evidence: Y/ **N**

Medical Examiner: DR. THOMAS SOMME

Leading Detective: DET. ALICIA PRETWETT

Narrative of Crime: Victim was discovered to be electrocuted and strangled by wires while working on a new machine. Was found at 05:40 by HELIA, the victim's roommate. First responders arrived at 6:30, and autopsy was conducted at 8:45. The death is considered accidental, though victim's girlfriend TECNA believes otherwise. Further investigation to be conducted, but no evidence has been found around the room.

* * *

Case File: 1-8444-3129

Name: FLORA

Date of Birth: 01 MARCH 1988

Sex: FEMALE

Time of Murder: 01 MARCH 2018, 02:05

Location of Crime: LINPHEA COLLEGE

Occupation: SELF-EMPLOYED

Person Reporting Crime: MIELE; VICTIM'S SISTER

Suspects: Y/ **N**

Evidence: Y/ **N**

Medical Examiner: DR. THOMAS SOMME

Leading Detective: DET. ALICIA PRETWETT

Narrative of Crime: Victim was found with her throat slashed in her bathroom by her younger sister, MIELE, at 8:17. Autopsy conducted placed time of death at 2:05. Detective PRETWETT was one of the first responders, and strongly believes that a serial killer is involved based on the methodical time. Victim, who was Guardian Fairy of Linphea, was killed in a place without any plants nearby to help solve the crime. A knife was found in the sink with a can of bleach; no fingerprints were found.

* * *

Case File: 1-8444-3130

Name: SKY, KING OF ERAKLYON

Date of Birth: 20 MARCH 1988

Sex: MALE

Time of Murder: 20 MARCH 2018, 03:05

Location of Crime: PALACE OF ERAKLYON

Occupation: PART-TIME COLLEGE STUDENT; KING OF ERAKLYON

Person Reporting Crime: QUEEN SAMARA; VICTIM'S MOTHER

Suspects: Y/ **N**

Evidence: Y/ **N**

Medical Examiner: DR CLAIRE BENNET

Leading Detective: DET. ALICIA PRETWETT

Narrative of Crime: Victim was found hanging in his room by his mother, QUEEN SAMARA, at 6:35. While initially rumoured to be suicide, DET. PRETWETT believes it to be the work of a serial killer. No evidence was found; cameras did not show anything and the guards did not see anything out of the ordinary any time before or after the time of death. No fingerprints were found at the scene of the crime. â€˜HEL' was found scrapped on the wardrobe - DET. PRETWETT suspects that it was an incomplete SOS message.

* * *

Case File: 1-8444-3133

Name: ROY

Date of Birth: 19 APRIL 1988

Sex: MALE

Time of Murder: 19 APRIL 2018, 04:05

Location of Crime: ANDROS

Occupation: PART-TIME COLLEGE STUDENT, DRIVER

Person Reporting Crime: TEREDOR, VICTIM'S EMPLOYER

Suspects: **Y** /N

AISHA, CROWN PRINCESS OF ANDROS

Evidence: Y/ **N**

Medical Examiner: DR CLAIRE BENNET

Leading Detective: DET. RONALD DAVIDSON

Narrative of Crime: Victim was found by his employer, KING TEREDOR, in the garage of the Palace. Victim and employer had previously agreed to meet there so that victim could escort KING TEREDOR to the DIMENSION BALL, held in ANDROS that year. A gem belonging to his employer's daughter's deceased boyfriend was found next to the body; AISHA is currently under investigation. DET. DAVIDSON took over the case. Pattern identified of serial killer identified: chronologically based on date of birth. Precautions will be taken and police will work with Magix authorities to ensure proper protection for potential victims. Â

* * *

Case File: 1-8444-3134

Name: MUSA

Date of birth: 30 MAY 1988

Sex: FEMALE

Time of Murder: 30 MAY 2018, 05:05

Location of Crime: 8 BASS STREET, TUNE DISTRICT, MELODY

Occupation: SELF-EMPLOYED

Person Reporting Crime: HO-BOE, VICTIM'S FATHER

Suspects: **Y** /N

RIVEN

Evidence: Y/ **N**

Medical Examiner: DR CLAIRE BENNETT

Leading Detective: DET. RONALD DAVIDSON

Narrative of Crime: Victim was found with her skull crushed between two speakers, believed to have shattered under the force of sound waves. She was found by her father, Ho-Boe, and time of death is predicted to be 5:05 in the morning. Officers stationed at her house saw nothing. Victim's long blue hair was pulled out in clumps, believed to have been the result of fighting back; data will be sent to the labs. Former boyfriend, RIVEN, is under investigation as only he knew where the victim was at the time, seen from texts exchanged between them.

* * *

Case File: 1-8444-3136

Name: AISHA, CROWN PRINCESS OF ANDROS

Date of birth: 15 JUNE 1988

Sex: FEMALE

Time of Murder: 15 JUNE 2018, 06:05

Location of Crime: PALACE OF ANDROS

Occupation: SELF-EMPLOYED

Person Reporting Crime: NEX, VICTIM'S BOYFRIEND

Suspects: Y/ **N**

Evidence: Y/ **N**

Medical Examiner: DR CLAIRE BENNETT

Leading Detective: DET. RONALD DAVIDSON

Narrative of Crime: Victim was found to have suffered waterboarding and died from the resulting injuries while under home arrest. Marks around the victim's wrists and ankles indicated use of extremely thin and powerful rope. Nothing unusual was seen by either the guards, the servants, or the cameras. Background check found that the Chief of Staff had scheduled for victim's appointments to be cancelled, but suspect has a solid alibi. Might have to refer to the Knights of Roccaluce for advice and help.

* * *

Case File: 1-8444-3136

Name: NEX

Date of Birth: 02 JULY 1985

Sex: MALE

Time of Murder: 02 JULY 2018, 07:05

Location of Crime: LINPHEA COLLEGE

Occupation: COLLEGE STUDENT

Person Reporting Crime: THOREN, PRINCE OF DOMINO; VICTIM'S ROOMMATE

Suspects: **Y** /N

PRINCE THOREN OF DOMINO

Evidence: Y/ **N**

Medical Examiner: DR CLAIRE BENNETT

Leading Detective: DET. RONALD DAVIDSON

Narrative of Crime: Victim was found dead by use of his own weapon. He was found and reported by his roommate, THOREN, who is now under investigation as the only other one to know how to and have the strength to wield the victim's weapon. Part of the suspect's uniform was found underneath the victim's fingernails, though suspect repeatedly denies this. Uniform is typically worn by all students, but only suspect was present during time of death. Further investigation will be pending, and security increased on all remaining members of the WINX and their relatives. Surveillance to be overseen by HEADMISTRESS FARAGONDA and HEADMASTER SALADIN.

* * *

Case File: 1-8444-3139

Name: STELLA, CROWN PRINCESS OF SOLARIA

Date of birth: 18 AUGUST 1987

Sex: FEMALE

Time of Murder: 18 AUGUST 2018, 08:05

Location of Crime: PALACE OF SOLARIA

Occupation: SELF-EMPLOYED

Person Reporting Crime: RADIUS, VICTIM'S FATHER

Suspects: Y/ **N**

Evidence: Y/ **N**

Medical Examiner: DR CLAIRE BENNETT

Leading Detective: DET. JONATHAN SMALL

Narrative of Crime: Victim's burnt corpse was found by her father, KING RADIUS; identified by dental records. Last person to see victim was PRINCESS BLOOM, who stated that she was invited over to look at a new portrait of victim recently painted. Guards have been replaced by Marshals, and requests are pending for remaining potential victims to be placed under witness protection. HEADMISTRESS FARAGONDA is under investigation for her lapse in attention.

* * *

Case File: 1-8444-3140

Name: HELIA

Date of birth: 02 SEPTEMBER 1986

Sex: MALE

Time of Murder: 02 SEPTEMBER 2018, 09:05

Location of Crime: [REDACTED], WITNESS PROTECTION

Occupation: PART-TIME COLLEGE STUDENT

Person Reporting Crime: RIVEN, VICTIM'S TEAMMATE

Suspects: Y/ **N**

Evidence: Y/ **N**

Medical Examiner: DR RORY LAMPELL

Leading Detective: DET. JONATHAN SMALL

Narrative of Crime: Victim was under witness protection at the time of murder; was put together with RIVEN, victim's roommate. Victim was killed by carbon monoxide poisoning; KNIGHTS OF ROCCALUCE have taken over the case as per request of victim's grandfather, HEADMASTER SALADIN. No further comment.

* * *

Case File: 1-8444-3142

Name: BRANDON

Date of birth: 23 SEPTEMBER 1987

Sex: MALE

Time of Murder: 23 SEPTEMBER 2018, 10:05

Location of Crime: [REDACTED], WITNESS PROTECTION

Occupation: SQUIRE, PART-TIME COLLEGE STUDENT

Person Reporting Crime: MARSHAL ABIGAIL SPENCER

Suspects: Y/ **N**

Evidence: Y/ **N**

Medical Examiner: DR RORY LAMPELL

Leading Detective: DET. JONATHAN SMALL

Narrative of Crime: Victim was killed by poisoned protein shake prepared by himself, and was discovered and reported by ABIGAIL SPENCER. Dishes and glasses have been tested for poisons; one glass has gone missing - KNIGHTS are attempting to locate it. No suspects; security has increased for remaining victims.

* * *

Case File: 1-8444-3143

Name: RIVEN

Date of birth: 15 OCTOBER 1988

Sex: MALE

Time of Murder: 15 OCTOBER 2018, 11:05

Location of Crime: [REDACTED], WITNESS PROTECTION

Occupation: FULL-TIME COLLEGE STUDENT

Person Reporting Crime: MARSHAL DAVID LOCKNEY

Suspects: Y/ **N**

Evidence: Y/ **N**

Medical Examiner: DR RORY LAMPELL

Leading Detective: DET ARIA LILLY

Narrative of Crime: Victim was strangled to death; fingerprints are unidentifiable. Victim had snuck out of [REDACTED] to further investigate his acquaintances' deaths, but does not seem to have found anything. Ashes found scattered across the floor, but technicians are unable to piece it back together. Cameras catch sight of a figure - suspected to be a female based off long hair - talking with victim, but no identifiable features of the supposed female. DAVID LOCKNEY believes that it was someone the victim knew.

* * *

Case File: 1-8444-3146

Name: THOREN, PRINCE OF DOMINO

Date of Birth: 19 NOVEMBER 2018

Sex: MALE

Time of Murder: 19 NOVEMBER 2018, 12:05

Location of Crime: [REDACTED], WITNESS PROTECTION

Occupation: FREELANCE

Person Reporting Crime: BLOOM, VICTIM'S SISTER-IN-LAW

Suspects: Y/ **N**

Evidence: Y/ **N**

Medical Examiner: DR RORY LAMPELL

Leading Detective: DET ARIA LILLY

Narrative of Crime: Victim was strangled to death by man-eating plants stationed within the house, found by his sister-in-law, BLOOM. Investigators are trying to find out how the plants got into the house; expert states that only ALFEA grows these plants; HEADMISTRESS FARAGONDA is under further investigation to her possible accomplice to the role. BLOOM is being questioned on how she knew where THOREN is - suspect is refusing to answer, and demands to speak to TECNA, also under witness protection.

* * *

Case File: 1-8444-3147

Name: BLOOM, PRINCESS OF DOMINO

Date of birth: 10 DECEMBER 1988

Sex: FEMALE

Time of Murder: 10 DECEMBER 2018, 13:05

Location of Crime: [REDACTED], WITNESS PROTECTION

Occupation: SELF-EMPLOYED

Person Reporting Crime: MARSHAL PETER LORINSKY

Suspects: **Y** /N

TECNA

Evidence: Y/ **N**

Medical Examiner: UNKNOWN

Leading Detective: DET ARIA LILLY

Narrative of Crime: Victim's burnt corpse was found in [REDACTED] by PETER LORINSKY. She was looking through camera footage of RIVEN'S death. Shown to have sent a text to TECNA claiming she knew who the serial killer was, inviting her over. TECNA is believed to have been at [REDACTED], but could not be found anywhere. KNIGHTS are conducting a dimension-wide search for her.

* * *

Case File: 1-8444-3150

Name: Tecna

Date of birth: 16 DECEMBER 1988

Sex: FEMALE

Time of Murder: 16 DECEMBER 2018, 14:05

Location of Crime: UNKNOWN, BODY FOUND AT 12 LIGHT STREET, ZENITH

Occupation: SELF-EMPLOYED

Person Reporting Crime: ANONYMOUS PHONE CALL, FIRST RESPONDER: POLICE SERGEANT ALICE GOODALL

Suspects: Y/ **N**

Evidence: Y/ **N**

Medical Examiner: UNKNOWN

Leading Detective: LORD OF THE KNIGHTS OF ROCCALUCE

Narrative of Crime: Victim's cause of death was unknown, body was discovered by an anonymous bystander who called police. Bystander could not be identified by cameras. Police are hunting down the bystander. Victim's parents have been informed. While victim's death cannot be placed, KNIGHTS believe that victim's death was on 16 DECEMBER at 14:05.

* * *

" _In other news, the body of the last member of the Winx, Tecna of Zenith, was recently discovered through an anonymous phone call. Authorities are asking for the caller to step forward, and request that any civilian who might have information immediately inform the policeâ€¦_ "

"Horrible, isn't it?" Clara asks as she pours her customer a cup of coffee. She shudders, feeling thankful in the little town of Nyx.

"Yeah," her customer's voice is raspy, as if he hasn't spoken for a long time. He sighs, brushing his light brown hair out of his face. "Real pity."

"I wonder why they died," Clara says as she carefully mops up the drops of coffee she's spilled. "They were heroes after all."

"Sure," the customer says, his voice distant. "Heroes." His accent's not local. He's recently travelled here, if the small rucksack sitting by his feet is any indication. His fist clenches as he watches the news report go on, stretching the leather of his fingerless gloves.

Clara doesn't notice - her attention's been caught by a screaming toddler in the corner. "Excuse me."

"Thank you for the coffee." Her customer says.

Clara shoots him a small smile, then hurries over to help Alex clean up the mess the toddler's made. The harried mother apologises profusely as she attempts to calm the toddler down. It's a busy day, so Clara can be excused for not noticing that the customer she was helping had the same unidentifiable accent as someone raised and educated in Magix.

As she lies in bed that night, her tired mind shifting through the events of the day, she frowns slightly as she thinks back to that customer who had disappeared after she had dealt with the screaming toddler.

If she thinks about it - if her mind wasn't so tired - she'd realise that his pale skin and stormy grey eyes are distinctly familiar. She'd realise that his hair - cut short - had dark raven-blue roots that matched his eyebrows and eyelashes. She'd realise that she'd seen his face on television before - when the news pronounced that Saladin's grandson was dead.

But her mind's tired, and it's been a long day. So the thought slips away, never to be recovered as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

"Can't believe it," Codatorta sighs heavily as he looks at the newspaper. Saladin hums, his eyes sad and dull. Codatorta looks up. "Are you alright Saladin?"

The Headmaster manages a smile. "As well as can be."

Codatorta's eyes soften. He's practically helped Saladin raise Helia all those years ago, and the boy's death had hit hard. "I wonder if they'll ever catch that serial killer."

Saladin hums thoughtfully. "A lot like that serial killer several years ago. Before the Fall of Domino."

"Oh ancestors, I remember. The only thing we ever found out about him was that he was immensely powerful and only had one leg." Codatorta shudders, remembering the dark times and the long nights as the Knights attempted to find the perpetrator who left no evidence whatsoever. "Thankfully the killer just stopped. I always wondered why."

"Maybe it's the same person." Saladin says.

Codatorta shrugs. The clock outside chimes, and he straightens to leave. "I need to go and make sure they don't kill the dragons in their excitement."

Saladin chuckles. "Go ahead."

Codatorta exits the room.

Saladin smiles and wonders how his grandson is doing. His grandson had been a little sloppy, but he was so much younger than when Saladin had started, and still led the Knights on a merry chase. Saladin presses a hand against his knee, where he can feel the hard material of his prosthetic. "Fools."


	6. rest, for all is well

Title: **rest, for all is well**  
Category: Cartoons » Winx Club  
Author: Cahaya Sidur  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Family, Friendship  
Published: 04-11-18  
Words: 1,469

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: So this is a little silly one before another more serious one that will come after this. There is mention of malnutrition and self-harm, but no graphic descriptions beyond that. This is actually a small extension to something else I've been working on. The main focus of this piece is really how I imagine Griffin's relationship with Saladin and Helia to be like. I absolutely adore exasperated Griffin and five-year-old-mindset-Saladin...this will make more sense once you actually read this.**

 **Thank you to winxkate and Jujubean23 for reviewing! :)**

* * *

Griffin has had the pleasure - or horror - of watching Saladin crying exactly three times.

(Four, really, but Saladin has forbidden her from telling anyone about the time he stubbed his toe so hard the bone cracked, and he's got enough blackmail on her that she shuts up in exchange for savouring the moment whenever she's frustrated with him)

But yes. Three times, no more, no less. And three more times than anyone else ever knows.

When she gets the call about Helia, she only catches the words "Helia" and "hospitalised" before she's cancelling all of her appointments and rushing to the hospital. Because ancestors dammit, Helia is still her godson, Saladin is still a dear friend, and she's not a cold-hearted bitch like everyone seems to think.

A small voice at the back of her head taunts her, that she knew - _knew_ \- that there was something seriously wrong with Helia ever since he left Red Fountain...ever since that last year, even.

She reaches the hospital and glares at the nurses until they lead her to Helia's room. They scatter when they reach the closed door, leaving Griffin to steel herself and open the door after a gentle knock.

Helia practically blends in with the white sheets except for the few bruises that stand out starkly on his papery skin, stretching over too thin limbs. His hair is a shock of raven blue on the sheets.

Saladin is practically bent double over the bed, seated with his staff carelessly dropped to the side. Griffin closes the door, picks up the staff, then props it up on the bedside table.

"What's the diagnosis?" She asks, her voice too loud in the silence.

"Malnutrition. Self-harm." Saladin chokes the words out, his hand clenching even tighter as he recites the words.

Griffin sees the bandages wrapped around Helia's wrist, spiralling all the way up to his forearms, and she wonders just how far the cuts go. The bandages don't fully cover the tattoos that he's gotten, carefully dancing around his neck and leading down into the hospital gown he's got on.

"When will he be discharged?" Not the most tactful of questions, but Griffin is focused on the future.

Saladin's lips ghost into a smile. They've been friends - and sometimes a little more - for far too long to misinterpret one another. "Not too long, hopefully."

"What about his friends?" Griffin asks.

"They were here," Saladin says, "but the nurse chased them out with much difficulty. Apparently, only family can be present."

"Ah." Griffin examines the gifts scattered over the table, flowers and photos and sketchbooks and paintbrushes, half of them memoirs and 'get-better-soon's, and the other half things that Helia can use when he's awake and recovering. "Did they...?"

Saladin nods solemnly. "They've done their best though, considering the circumstances. Ingenio is difficult enough for anyone, let alone prodigies such as themselves."

Helia's always been talented, but it's still a shock to think of him as a prodigy. Still, pride wells up in her chest but is quickly hampered by the undeniable solemnity of the moment.

"How are you doing?" Griffin asks, taking the seat across Helia.

Saladin looks older than ever, exhaustion present in the bruises under his eyes and the lines that sink too deeply in his face. "I will be better once he gets better."

That is the truth, so Griffin nods as both of them turn back to their silent vigil over the boy.

* * *

Helia's friends return the next morning, and Griffin has to admire their determination. The boy rattles of a series of laws while shoving a rulebook in the lead doctor's faces, jabbing furiously at it while one of the two girls yell at the other security guards and doctors for no discernible reason other than to distract them in order to allow the boy to win his argument with the lead doctor.

"Let them in."

Griffin jumps, not having heard Saladin move. The trio whip around to face the lead doctor, who lets out a resigned sigh and waves them in.

The trio of teenagers immediately follow Saladin into the room, falling into a sort of respectful hush. Three of them take Helia's other side, leading Helia's right side free for his grandfather to once again occupy.

The girl who was yelling crouches next to Helia, gently brushing a hand against his cheek. The other girl pulls up Helia's blanket and gently makes sure that Helia's pillow is fluffed up. The boy watches in solemn silence, lips mouthing something that Griffin cannot place.

Griffin seats on one of the plastic chairs pushed against the wall, feeling uncomfortably like an intruder on this intimate scene. She watches Helia's thin chest rise up and down, and keeps her attention on it.

* * *

Helia stirs slowly, and Griffin immediately sets down her book. "Hi there, how are you feeling?" she asks.

Helia blinks blearily as his eyes focus on her. "Hi, aunt Griffin."

Griffin smiles, reaching out to pour a glass of water, which she then offers her grandson. Helia reaches out with weak hands, but they are bogged down by the numerous wires attached. He blinks at them, as if just remmebering they were there.

Taking pity on him, Griffin plucks a straw from the side and inserts it into the cup, then carefully directs it at Helia.

He takes several delicate sips then pushes his head away.

"How are you feeling?" Griffin repeats.

Helia gives a sort of whole body shrug. "Numb, to be honest."

"Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"I'll be fine." Helia mumbles. Now that he looks more wide awake, his glance slides to anything but Griffin. Griffin wasn't apart of the conversation that Saladin had with Helia once the dark-haired teen had woken up, but she had been there when Saladin exited with red-rimmed eyes.

"You really worried your grandfather."

It's a testament to how weak Helia is that he very visibly flinches at the mention of his grandfather. Guilt creeps into his expression but he remains stubbornly silent.

"Do you know what that was like? Getting the call that you were at hospital." Griffin says almost conversationally with a sharp look at her godson. "I was worried sick; can you imagine what it would have been like for Saladin? It's a wonder his heart didn't give."

It's a low blow; she knows it even as Helia turns betrayed eyes on her and tries to back away.

"I know that it hurts to face, Helia. But you're all Saladin has. I don't want to guilt trip you." Griffin sighs. "He's old, Helia. For his sake, at least, get help."

"I don't need help."

"Don't need, or don't want?"

Helia doesn't answer, and that's an answer in itself.

Griffin sighs and reaches out to hold one of Helia's hands, the other smoothing down his hair. "Helia, I've talked to your friends. You deserve help, whether or not you believe it. You may be a prodigy, but you're still a child."

"Not a child." Helia mutters petulantly, and Griffin smiles.

"To us you are."

Helia purses his lips but seems to know the value of keeping silent.

Griffin squeezes Helia's hand. "At the very least, think about it. You know Saladin wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want to."

"I know."

"Then you'll know that I _will_ if it comes down to it. I love you, Helia, but-"

"You love grandfather more?" A teasing glint appears in Helia's eyes, and Griffin narrows hers.

"Don't go there, Helia."

"I'm just saying, you looked very happy in those photographs."

"Faragonda was there too."

"Not really, she wasn't." Helia hums. He squeezes Griffin's hand back, turning to the more serious issue at hand for a moment. "I'll consider it."

Griffin heaves a sigh of relief, which quickly becomes a stifled one of annoyance as Helia's smile widens mischievously.

"So. About you and grandfather..."

* * *

"Your grandson is a menace that deserves to be shot."

Saladin looks up. "Oh, good afternoon Griffin. I'm assuming the conversation went well?"

"I don't know why you told your grandson of us."

"I didn't."

"How did he get the photos?"

Saladin shrugs. "Goodness knows."

"For crying out loud, Saladin, you work with the Knights! One would think you'd have better security than to just...lock your drawers!"

"I do not just lock my drawers. I make Codatorta look after them as well."

Griffin resists the urge to facepalm, feeling her left eye start to twitch. "Unbelievable. How did you even get this far?"

"With magic." Saladin answers seriously, and Griffin is very tempted to pick up the staff next to Saladin and whack him over the head with it.

Instead, opting to be the better person, she turns and disappears, heading straight back to her office.


	7. i condemn thee

Title: **i condemn thee**  
Category: Cartoons » Winx Club  
Author: Cahaya Sidur  
Language: English, Rating: T  
Genre: Tragedy  
Published: 29-12-18  
Words: 1,608

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: This is a little something inspired by (absolutely copied from) Avengers Infinity War, with Gamora and Thanos. I should get back to slightly longer stories soon. I hope everyone had a nice Christmas!**

 **Thanks to winxkate for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Background information: Domaskus = new super villain.**

* * *

"So, who will it be?" Domaskus purrs, leaning ever close to the royals who stood in a huddle together. Saladin and Griffin watch carefully, both for similar reasons but to do different things.

A murmur comes from Oritel that has Domaskus practically beaming with glee. Even so, the villain backs away with an innocent expression, hampered by the malice in his eyes as he draws the moment out.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Oritel looks helplessly at Marion. She gives him a firm nod. Without glancing over to where the headmaster of Red Fountain is gripping his staff so tight it looks like it's about the crack, he clears his throat. "Helia."

"Helia what?" Domaskus asks.

Oritel clenches his fists as he glares flatly at the villain. But Domaskus has the lives of Oritel's children in his hands, and if there is one thing Oritel loves it is his family. "We'll give you Helia. In exchange for our children's lives."

Saladin whips around, his dangerous glare reminding Oritel once again why Saladin - old as he was - was still so highly respected and revered. The man, for all his act, was powerful.

And, just like Oritel, he loves his family above even the Magic Dimension itself. But unlike Oritel, Saladin has a lot more to lose, especially after the tragedy that was Domino took away his entire family.

"Oritel," Griffin warns, evidently seeing the signs that Saladin is displaying quite openly.

But Oritel ignores her.

"No," Domaskus grins, wicked sharp. "I want to hear you say it. Say it, Oritel. Say you condemn him."

Oritel lets out a shaky breath, glancing down. He's trembling, because he knows how much Helia is loved, because everything about him that was raised to be a good man is screaming at the indignity of abandoning the Specialist whose family was slaughtered at the Coven Witches' bidding.

"I-" and he exhales, looking down though his words ring clear. "I condemn Helia Knightley, in exchange for the lives of the children."

Domaskus cackles with glee, and his hands spark with power as two vortexes appears next to him. One is a deep maroon while the other an ominous indigo, and as they watch, Helia comes sailing through the indigo vortex to land at Domaskus' feet.

Helia's eyes flash with alarm as a gnarled hand wraps tight around his arm, and starts to tug him in the direction of the maroon vortex. A translucent shield is formed around him, Domaskus, and the maroon-coloured vortex, preventing Saladin's magic from reaching them.

"Helia!" Saladin shouts, and Helia looks up in panic as he struggles against Domaskus's grip. "Run!"

Saladin is already approaching them, his staff glowing with untapped power. The shield is cracking rapidly under Saladin's onslaught, and Oritel thinks that if Domaskus doesn't move much faster, Saladin's magic would tear him to pieces in mere seconds. Domaskus clearly recognises the threat even as the royals remain behind Â and Griffin with them to shield them from the backlash, because his tugs grow more violent, eventually ending with him backhanding Helia.

Helia glances up one last time, confusion and panic etched onto his face.

"Helia!" Saladin shouts one more time, and he physically flings his staff at Domaskus. The shield shatters right before the staff flies at Domaskus' face, but the villain merely lets out a high pitched cackle, then disappears into the maroon vortex.

The staff lands on the ground for all of a second, then Saladin lets out a rage-filled roar, and the staff explodes with power. Griffin throws up a shield just in time as the energy nearly sweeps them away, and Oritel is reminded - painfully reminded - that if Saladin so wished, he could turn and destroy them at that moment.

"Saladin!" Griffin roars, and Saladin just have heard it, because everything dies down and they are faced with the sight of Saladin on his knees by his staff.

He looks up, and grief is etched deeply on his face before rage overcomes it.

"Saladin," Marion tries, but that's all she gets out before Saladin vanishes, just like his grandson did.

* * *

"Helia," Saladin breathes out, and his relief is palpable. His eyes scan Helia, as Oritel's does as well. Helia's hair is brutally chopped short, some of the ends still singed from where fire has touched it. His face is stained and his uniform ripped and bloodied, yet his eyes remain clear and steely.

His mouth moves, but no one can hear him.

"You get one chance, Saladin," Domaskus sing-songs. "I'm giving you the chance to save your grandson. Just tell me where the topaz is."

Saladin's fist clenches around his staff but he says nary a word, his gaze solely focused on his battered grandson. Helia's chin is high, meeting his grandfather's gaze evenly as some unspoken conversation filtered between them. And then Saladin slumps, his head dropping as some conclusion is reached between them.

Domaskus narrows his eyes, then without warning plunges the dagger into Helia's back. Helia's eyes widen and his lips part, but no sound escapes as blood drips down behind him. Saladin lets out a cry, his eyes narrowing in rage.

Saladin looks at Helia, desperation clear in them. And just like the last time, Helia meets his gaze evenly.

"Saladin?" Griffin breaks the silence, clearly seeing something that worried her.

Saladin looks away then glances back at Domaskus, who is now dragging the dagger up through Helia's spine.

"I'll never tell." Saladin says with a sense of finality, much like one would declare a death sentence.

Domaskus' eyes narrow, then he pulls the blade out and plunges it through Helia's collarbone, leaving the raven-haired man dropping to the ground as the villain disappears. Saladin lurches forward far faster than a man his age should, and before Oritel can say anything, Saladin is cradling Helia's head.

His shoulders are trembling, and from his perspective Oritel can see Saladin's lips moving, murmuring something.

And then Saladin looks up and exhales. He walks to the edge of the cliff and looks down. Helia's hand weakly reaches up; Saladin grasps hold of the hand and whispers what Oritel realises is an apology.

Helia's head inclines in a gentle nod, and then Saladin tosses his grandson over the cliff.

"Saladin!" Daphne shouts.

Before anyone can move, a wave of energy sweeps out from the canyon, and everyone is swept backwards off their feet. When the energy finally dissipates and fades into a golden light, Oritel's mouth drops open in a gasp. He is so surprised that he doesn't even realise that the ground they're stepping on is now flooded with knee-high icy water, currently soaking through the fabric of his pants.

Because in Saladin's hand is the topaz that he refused to tell Domaskus about.

* * *

"Why are the Knights here?" Daphne wonders.

"I think we are about to find out."

Codatorta rushes forward, looking hassled as he seeks Saladin out. "Saladin, the Knights say that there is a spirit within."

"I see." Saladin murmurs, calm as always. He still hadn't let go of the topaz since it appeared in his hand. "Did they say who?"

"No," Codatorta says, clearly surprised at the headmaster's indifference but forging onwards nonetheless, "but they say that she is furious."

"As a mother should be." Saladin mutters, and Oritel turns pale. It is instantly clear who the spirit is, and if she was anything like when she was alive, Oritel is in for the scolding of a lifetime. His shoulders nearly hunch at the memory of her dressing down.

Saladin strides into the room and leaves the door open behind him. The rest follow, Griffin bringing up the rear and closing the door shut.

A woman with long raven-coloured hair and Helia's stormy eyes is perched on Saladin's desk. Her eyes watch them for a long time as she fiddles with a photo of Helia, before they drop to the topaz Saladin is holding.

Rage fills her eyes and she stands, marching over to Saladin with fury barely concealed in her tone. "You _promised_ , father. You promised you'd take care of him."

Saladin is weighed down by grief as he nods, silently accepting the reprimand.

"Eliya," Griffin steps forward, but she quietens at a single gesture from the woman.

"Why is it that I come here to find that my son is not only dead, but that I will never see him again?"

"What?" Sky asks, interrupting to save his mentor. "Helia's dead, so he should be a spirit too."

Eliya gives him a dismissive glance. "Foolish boy. When a soul is exchanged for a gem, the soul will never resurface again." Her voice turns thick with grief as she turns back to the photo of Helia that she's gently placed on the desk. "My little boy." She whispers, brushing the back of a finger down Helia's smiling face. "Gone, forever. And for what price?" She asks, turning to Saladin.

Saladin doesn't say anything for a while. "I'm sorry, Eliya. I don't have anything more to say."

"No, you don't." Eliya says, sounding disappointed. "I hope that this is worth it."

She vanishes, and the Knights break formation outside, leaving. Saladin walks over to where Eliya has left the photo. He places the topaz next to it, where its unnatural golden glow reflects on the traditional picture frame.

* * *

A young boy, no older than six, with a too familiar pair of eyes and a matching smile to boot, looks up at Saladin, his childish voice ringing through the air.

"Was it worth it?"

It's a recurring nightmare, but Saladin doesn't answer.


	8. no brother lets a sister wander alone

Title: **no brother lets a sister wander alone**  
Category: Cartoons » Winx Club  
Author: Cahaya Sidur  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Tragedy, Family  
Published: 24-02-19  
Words: 5,878

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: This is actually another version of this general Roxy-not-impressed-with-Winx plots, but you'll only understand once you read this story. Also, I hate on the Winx quite a little bit.**

 **Background information: Helia is Roxy's older adopted body. I am also aware that Artu is quite old by the time of season 6 in this one-shot, but I am going to pretend that Roxy's unconsciously using magic to keep him young all these years.**

* * *

Roxy is five years old and her house is burning down before her very eyes. She's huddled against the bed, little puppy Artu curled around her as if he can protect her by sheer will alone.

"Roxy?" an alarmed cry trails into the room, and Roxy looks up with tearstained cheeks.

"'lia?" she hiccups, relief settling through her as she sees her adoptive brother enter the room, his face covered in soot. He visibly sags in relief when he sees her.

He holds out a hand. "Come on Roxy," he says gently but urgently, "we need to get out of here."

Voices are already echoing up the stairs at the end of the corridor.

Roxy tugs on Artu's collar, and the dog obediently pads alongside her as Helia scoops her up and runs for the back door.

* * *

The police demand statements and everything, and Roxy huddles behind Artu, stroking his fur as she tries to calm herself. Helia is a shield between them and the police, shooting down their questions with his own questions as he jabs emphatically at the burnt down remains of their house.

Roxy looks down and tries not to cry. She's cried enough already. Her dad is gone and she is not going to get him back.

Helia continues to shout himself hoarse until the police finally leave them in the supposedly reliable hands of social workers. Helia hugs Roxy and Artu as the social worker drives them to their new home, and then he shouts at the social worker and orphanage owner again until they let Artu stay with Roxy.

* * *

School comes and goes, and Roxy tries her best. Helia tries his best too; he's been in the system before, and he uses what he knows to help them. He takes care of her and tries to make her laugh, and he smuggles food from school lunches to her for dinner when the orphanage mush isn't enough for her or Artu.

He snatches a cupcake away from the teachers' lounge on Roxy's birthday, and when Roxy sees the small crumbling cake she hugs Helia so tightly that he can't breathe.

* * *

Years go by, and Helia is kicked out when he is eighteen. He does not let himself be taken in by any family that does not want to take Roxy and Artu, and Roxy is a traumatised child who rarely speaks to anyone but Helia and snaps at anyone but Helia too.

Artu guards her defensively, and Helia seems to be the exception of Artu's biting or barking. Artu growls at anyone that gets too close, and only ever lets Helia within five feet of her when she's having an attack.

When Helia is set to leave, Roxy packs up her meagre belongings and expectantly waits for him by the door. He smiles, but there is something tired in his eyes as she slips her hand in his and lets him lead them to their uncertain future.

* * *

They find their first apartment really quickly. The owner, a matronly widow who lost her son to leukaemia a couple of years ago, gives them a lowered rent and several months before the first deposit.

The clincher though, is when she allows Artu to stay in the building, as long as he doesn't bother the neighbours. Roxy smiles up at Helia when the landlady tells them that; she's not quite ready to share her smiles with anyone else yet.

Helia settles into a job, and Roxy prepares for middle school.

* * *

Roxy is well aware that she's not like the other girls at school. She's not very tomboyish or girly, and seems to be tethering between being too athletic and too nerdy. She doesn't really care though, not when she returns home each day and hugs her older brother tightly as he whispers in her hair about how she's meant to be a princess.

Still, it doesn't always stop the words from getting to her sometimes.

Highlights and dyed hair are the fashion craze that has temporarily taken ahold of the school, and Roxy walks home one day feeling that her amethyst hair is inadequate somehow.

She reaches home and feeds Artu, glancing around only once to know that her brother isn't home yet. Then she goes online with the outdated desktop plugged in at the corner, and studies different hair styles.

Helia returns home late that night with takeout that smells heavenly.

Roxy smiles and wraps her brother in a hug - as is their custom - and helps set up the dinner table. While feeding Artu pieces of meat beneath the table, she glances up at Helia through her lashes.

He seems happier. Lighter, maybe. They've paid the rent and bills recently, with leftover to spare. Maybe that's why.

"Can I dye my hair?"

Helia looks up. "Hm?" He asks.

Roxy knows it's not so much as a "repeat the question" as it is a "please explain". "Everyone's dyeing their hair. I want to dye mine."

Helia takes it in stride. "All of it?"

"No." Roxy shakes her head. "Some of it."

"You'll have to show me pictures."

Roxy smiles and nods.

Later, Helia notes down the pictures she shows him, absentmindedly sketching some of them in his sketchbook. The sketchbook had been a present that Roxy had given him, having mowed lawns in order to save up and get it. He takes good care of it, and Roxy delights in exploring the pages and the sketches that decorate them.

He could have been an artist in another life.

* * *

When Roxy wakes up the next morning, Helia's already gone for his first shift in the cafe. On the table though is a sketch of her with purple hair and dip-dyed blonde tips in watercolour. She beams, carefully pencils her approval, then skips off to school.

She returns that evening to see that the sketch has been pinned up on the wall next to the sink, as if for reference. She knows Helia is at his second job until dinner, but she can't help the thrill of excitement that runs through her.

Helia returns with a box of hair dye and knowledge obtained from scouring the internet. They eat dinner quickly, clear the place, then Roxy looks at the box and asks. "Was it expensive?"

Helia smiles and shakes his head. "It was okay." But Roxy sees the wariness in his eyes and guilt curls in her.

"We don't have to do this."

"Roxy, I spent two hours learning how to do this. You don't get to back out on me now."

* * *

The next day, her hair gains envious looks from other girls, some of whom _ooh_ and _ahh_ over how beautifully subtle the change is. Others tug their own aquamarine head of hair and scowl at not having done what Roxy did.

Roxy ignores them all and smiles as her English teacher compliments her hair.

* * *

They are graduating that year, and everyone is chattering excitedly about the dresses they're going to wear and the makeup they're going to get and the manicures and their hair.

Roxy feels a deep resignation within her as she looks on with slight envy, smiling and nodding at the images of frankly gorgeous dresses that the other girls shove in her face.

She goes home the last day of school and flops onto her bed. Their graduation would be taking place a week from now.

"What's up, Roxy?" Helia plops down next to her.

"The dance is coming up." She says.

Helia turns to her. "What are you wearing?"

"I don't know." Roxy sighs. "The other girls showed me some really beautiful dresses though."

"Really?"

"Yeah…and hair styles...and makeup…" she says wistfully.

"Alright, c'mon." Helia stands up and offers her a hand. "Let's go."

"Go where?" She asks as she accepts the hand.

"To the mall."

* * *

Roxy looks around, barely able to believe it. She's been here before when getting summer jobs, but never to just buy anything before. She's almost timid she looks everywhere.

She looks at her brother and envies his calm confidence. "Helia, what are we doing here?"

"Getting you a dress." Helia answers easily.

"We can't afford one."

"We can window shop for something you like," Helia shrugs, "and then if you really like one we'll figure something out."

"Helia!" Roxy hisses.

"Roxy!" He mimics. "C'mon, people are gonna start staring."

* * *

Two hours later finds Roxy staring at this beautiful green dress displayed in a window. Modest but flattering, and the sheer sleeves are breathtaking.

Helia catches her awestruck expression and wastes no time in pulling her in and asking a store clerk to get one in her size.

She goes and tries it on with minimal protest - because come on, that dress is _gorgeous_ \- and at least now she can imagine going to the dance. She walks out with a little twirl to her brother's delighted laugh.

The clerk smiles at her expression. "Someone looks happy. The dress goes great with your hair."

Roxy flushes and twirls a strand with her finger, admiring the purple and yellow. "Thank you." She giggles to herself as she twirls again. "I love the flowy skirt," she admits to the clerk.

The clerk beams. "It looks great on you."

"Do you like it?" Helia asks.

Roxy glares at him. "Helia, we can't afford this."

Helia eyes her thoughtfully. "Alright then. We'll come back later."

Roxy facepalms to the clerk's amused chuckle. "You're missing the point."

"Go change." Helia instructs, and Roxy obeys, giving the skirt of the dress one last stroke.

* * *

Her birthday falls two days before the dance. Helia takes the day off, and they spend it in the park with Artu, eating ice cream and hot dogs.

Roxy sighs happily at the wind blowing through her hair. Helia is sitting against the willow tree by the lake, with Roxy cradled securely in his lap. He leans down and presses a kiss to her head.

Artu barks, licking her face before running off to the fetch the ball she tossed.

"When do I get my present?" she teases, looking up at him.

He smiles down at her and reaches out for the tote bag he brought with him.

"Did you do another drawing?" Roxy asks with interest. She loves pinning up Helia's watercolours and sketches around her room, especially when he's spent ages on them making sure they're perfect - and if she likes to go around the school and get people to appreciate them too, well then, that's her business.

"Not exactly," Helia says. He pulls out a piece of paper with a half-finished sketch, then reaches inside again to bring out an unmarked box. He hands it over to her.

Roxy straightens up, eyes him curiously then opens the box. Her mouth drops open and she stares at Helia in indignation. "Helia. You did _not_."

"Do you like it?" He asks, grinning at her face.

"That doesn't matter, we can't afford this."

"Of course it matters." Helia says easily, then presses a kiss to her forehead. "Happy birthday, Roxy."

* * *

Roxy studies the careful blend of black and white curls and flowing lines that adorn the hem of the dress, forming shapes of animals in motion, dancing along her dress. She knows that they weren't on here before, and she's not stupid enough to miss the damp paintbrush drying on their washing rack.

She smiles and hugs the dress to herself, and wonders what she did to deserve a brother such as Helia.

* * *

Roxy finds the ad for the internship at the pet shop where she works at sometimes. She notes down the contact information on her phone, then walks back home, thinking it over.

The internship paid well. It paid _really_ well. And she would get the chance to interact with other experts in their respective animal fields. It was almost too good an offer to pass up.

"Then why not just do it?" Helia asks that night as they eat their takeout.

"Because what if I'm not good enough?"

"How will you know until you try?" Helia counters. He looks at her seriously. "Your eyes light up just talking about this. This is a golden opportunity dropped right into your lap. Take advantage of it."

Roxy signs, mumbles an "I'll think about it", then fills out the online application form the next day.

* * *

Helia comes back that day with a broken laptop and data and forms that he needs to fill in in two days if he wants to keep his job. Roxy scowls and fusses over him, bringing him cups of tea – and, when they run out, coffee.

"Who did this?" She asks when he first comes home.

"Some new employee at the cafe." Helia says, partly in amusement. "Poor thing, she and her friends were fired on the spot."

"Stupid woman." Roxy mutters angrily. "Probably some rich student that has too much money and free time."

"Put the claws away, kitten." Helia laughs. "Don't worry about it. I can just stay at home or use the computers in the cafe across town."

"That's so far away though."

"It's fine." Helia soothes again. "Go and do what you need to do, while I try and get started on the data."

* * *

Roxy gets an email telling her of how she's been shortlisted for an interview for the internship several weeks later, and she and Helia celebrate with ice cream.

The day of the interview causes butterflies to rise in Roxy's stomach. She wears the dress Helia got her for the dance, and recites all her reasons to be hired in her head. Helia sends her to the office, and goes to his second job.

The question comes. "Ms Roxy, why do you want this job?"

"Can I answer honestly?" She asks, and she gets a nod. "For two reasons. One, I love animals. I've always worked with them and brought strays home when the pet shop is closed. I help out at the animal shelter whenever I can, and I want to be a veterinarian. This job provides me the means not only to work in a field that I love, but also the means to form meaningful connections that can aid me in the future. People are aware of animal abuse and try to help, but it's become so commonplace to them that they no longer pay much attention to it until some big story makes the front headlines, and even then that's pushing it."

"Wisely said."

"And secondly, this internship gives me experience and good pay." Roxy twists the hem of her dress nervously. "My brother and I are orphans. He works three jobs and didn't go to college because he was kicked out of the orphanage at 18 and I decided to follow him. This is a way for me to repay him while pursuing my interest – he's always been the one to support my dream, and if I can pursue my passion _and_ repay him…that is a chance that I can't let myself pass up."

There is a strange kind of silence, but a good one nonetheless. Then the lead interviewer smiles and stands up, shaking Roxy's hand as the teenager also stands up.

"Thank you for your time, Roxy. Have a good day."

* * *

"Hey, I could totally give you a redo on that dress."

Roxy turns to face the blonde who looks to live up to the blonde stereotype.

"Uh, no thanks." She turns and starts to walk away.

The blonde pops up again in her line of sight. "I mean, your hair, your skin and your eyes are gorgeous, why not make the dress like that too?"

"I like my dress the way it is." Roxy says firmly. "Thank you."

A redhead appears as the blonde is opening her mouth, and shoots Roxy an apologetic glance. "Stella, she said she's fine with her dress. Let's just leave her be."

"But that dress is so...frumpy."

Roxy does her best to stifle her indignation, though she glares daggers at the oblivious blonde.

"Like look: I could do a little this, a little that…" Roxy's eyes widen in shock as fluff and tulle appear on her dress. She's blinded by light and sparkles for a few second, and when it fades, her dress feels a lot heavier than before.

She looks down and lets out an unladylike swear. Her beautiful simple dress has been replaced by some puff and red and yellow monstrosity. The lightness of the dress is gone and is now weighed down by glitter. The fact that this woman somehow turned her dress using sparkles gives her an indication of her identity - a fairy. More specifically, one of the six fairies who have been wreaking havoc in Gardenia.

"I look like a hooker." She says.

The blonde lets out an offended humph and storms away.

"Oi!" Roxy shouts after the blonde - Stella, was it? "You! Turn my dress back!"

"Why should I?" Stella snorts. "It looks better this way."

"It looks really beautiful." One of Stella's friends say.

"No it doesn't," Roxy says, and to her horror feels tears stinging her eyes. This dress is the nicest thing she owns, and she knows that Helia's worked hard on the hand drawn patterns that are now gone. "Bring it back!"

She's drawing a crowd, but she doesn't care.

Stella merely huffs and continues to stride away.

"Oi, you blonde monstrosity!" Stella finally turns, her expression offended. "Turn my dress back!"

"Hey, let's not cause a scene." Another friend steps in. Roxy glares at her too. "The dress looks really nice."

"Turn. It. Back." Roxy snarls. Then, when she sees the redhead poke the blonde and the blonde give a sheepish look, horror dawns on her. "You don't know how."

Tears are definitely coming now at the idea of her brother's work - both monetary and artistic - going to waste.

She swears at them and turns, running off.

* * *

"Roxy?" Helia knocks on her door and walks in.

Roxy looks up from where she's been cuddled around Artu. "Hey." She says, wiping her eyes.

"What happened? I heard you got into a shouting match."

"One of the stupid blonde fairies turned my dress." Roxy admits tearfully. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Helia says immediately. He looks at the dress, hanging on Roxy's cupboard door.

"It looks okay."

"It's hideous and not me." Roxy says.

Helia smiles and hugs her. "We can always get another one."

"It's a fifty dollar dress."

"We got one before, we can damn well do it again."

* * *

"Did you know that there's a new pet shop in Gardenia?" Helia asks as he eats his spaghetti.

Roxy scowls into her plate. "Yes."

"They're giving away magical animals."

"We can't afford to care for them."

"Never stopped you from taking in strays."

Roxy is silent for a moment before she speaks. "They're run by the stupid fairies who ruined my dress."

The store revealed that they had run out of that design in her size, but promised they would call when a new shipment arrived.

"You love animals, Roxy." Helia reaches out a warm hand. "Don't let your hatred of them stop you from loving any of those animals."

Roxy says nothing.

"I'll go and get a pet for you tomorrow, and see if I need to get any special supplements for it."

There is silence for a few more minutes before Roxy finally sighs. "Thank you."

* * *

Then the fairies reveal that Roxy's the last fairy on Earth, and she narrowly escapes a confrontation with the Wizards of the Black Circle.

* * *

"Roxy?"

"Helia!" Roxy flings her arms around her older brother - his sleeves are rolled up, tie loose around his neck.

"Where were you? I was so worried." His arms tighten around her.

"You won't believe me if I told you." She confides in him.

"Try me."

* * *

Helia leans back, rubbing his temples. "Well, that's quite a story."

"It sounds unbelievable, but it explains so much." Roxy admits. "What do you think?"

"You know me, Roxy." Helia shoots her a gentle smile. "I'll support you no matter what."

Roxy smiles and feels her heart warm.

* * *

She lets the fairies - well, mainly Bloom and Flora since the other fairies hold grudges to what she shouted at Stella - explain about Alfea and Magix.

It sounds fantastical, something coming right out of a book, almost Harry Potter-esque. Fairies and witches and specialists (whatever they are).

But then they offer to bring her to Alfea.

Headmistress Faragonda smiles and introduces her to Alfea, as if she's already accepted the position. "Alfea is where fairies study to unlock their true potential for three years, before deciding what future career they wish to pursue. It shouldn't be too hard for you to catch up with any foundation knowledge or magic."

"Wait," Roxy says. "I never said I'm going."

Everyone pauses, and Faragonda looks surprised. "Well, what else would happen?" She asks. "Alfea is the best option for a fledgling fairy like you, especially with the Wizards after you. We can keep you safe until then."

Roxy narrows her eyes, glancing at Stella out of the corner of her eye. "I was under the impression that the Wizards had already easily gotten past Alfea security and attacked Bloom."

"We were caught off guard," Faragonda says. "It won't happen again."

Roxy shakes her head. "I will have to buy books and stationary?"

"We can help you get them."

"But I have to pay for them?"

Stella scoffs, examining her nails. "Obviously. What are you, a charity case?"

Roxy narrows her eyes and bares her teeth in a humourless grin. "I'm sorry _your highness_ , but not everyone can be born a spoilt rich princess with numerous resources to waste on material things."

Stella glares at Roxy, and Aisha stands up too. Bloom quickly slides between them. "It shouldn't be too much; I can help with that."

Roxy looks down. "What if I don't go to Alfea?"

Faragonda looks appalled. "Roxy, Alfea is the safest and best place for you to learn to hone your magic. Can you imagine what you can do with magic?"

She doesn't know exactly. She thinks she can give Helia a better life. Take in more animals. Not have to scrape and worry for every cent they need to pay for water and electricity and rent.

But…

She doesn't know much about magic, but she understands the basic law of alchemy, where something cannot be created without an equivalent. So what she did have to exchange to get this new life for herself and her brother?

And what would happen in the meantime? Could she bring Artu? She would have to leave everything behind for judgemental fairies - like Aisha, like Stella, like Musa - and she'll insult the wrong person and get locked behind bars or blacklisted.

She'll throw away the chance to get a proper high school diploma and get into a good university if Alfea does not work out.

Helia had always wanted her to go to college.

"Is there a college in Magix?"

Faragonda looks puzzled. "Yes."

"What if I don't pass Alfea?"

Faragonda clears her throat. "We have examinations and summer school, and teachers who will tutor anyone. But rarely does anyone ever fail their exams."

Roxy looks down. Helia has always wanted her to go to college. Her mind is made up. "I need to think about it."

She doesn't, really.

* * *

"Helia, did dad leave any money for us?" She can't believe the thought just occurred to her. "I mean, I know he wasn't rich, but he must have had some money stowed away somewhere."

Helia sighs. "He left a trust fund, but you can only access it when you're eighteen."

"You're twenty-one. Can't you access the money?"

"It's for you, not me."

Roxy frowns, looking up. "I thought that dad would leave some for you in his will."

Helia smiles, kissing her head. "The last time the will was reviewed was a year or so before he adopted me. Maybe he forgot."

Roxy relaxes. Yeah, unfortunately, her dad was quite absent-minded. After all, he had almost forgot to get the adoption papers sent to the social worker.

* * *

That night, the Wizards attack.

Roxy jerks awake at the sound of Artu's barking, and her bedroom door slams open. Her eyes wide, she scrambles for anything that can be used as a weapon at her side. Artu growls threateningly, leaping off her bed.

Helia pokes his head in, face pale. "Roxy," he whispers. "Come on, get out."

"The Wizards, they're here?" Roxy hisses.

Helia nods. "Come on." Roxy slips her feet in shoes and pads after Helia. Helia nods to the backdoor. "There is a fire escape there. Go, get out. I'll delay them."

"What?" Roxy demands. "No! I'm not leaving you here to them."

Helia engulfs her in a hug. "We can't both get out of here, and if one of us escapes, we can get help. You know the fairies. I don't."

Roxy chokes out a sob. "Helia."

"Go." Helia says. He nods at Artu, ruffles his fur. "Take care of her."

Then he nods for her to leave.

Roxy knows the look in his eyes. She's seen it too many times before. She captures what she hopes is not the last memory she'll ever have of Helia. His hair is barely combed back, he's dressed in an old shirt with a faded insignia. He's wearing sweatpants and he's barefoot, but he's the most comforting sight she's ever seen.

"I'll see you soon." She promises.

* * *

Helia smiles, then turns and runs back as the Wizards finally break through the door.

Roxy doesn't know how it happens, but Helia holds the Wizards off long enough for her to find Bloom and the others at the shop.

* * *

They don't go after Helia. It results in a massive argument, and Roxy's magic finally flies off its hinges as it attacks Aisha, the most vocal against saving Helia. Only Nabu's intervention prevents his girlfriend from smashing through the wall.

"He's my _brother_!" Roxy screams at them, Artu protecting her from the boys. "He's my brother and you're going to help me get him back or not at all."

Bloom offers a solution, holding up a placating hand. "We need to find Morgana, Roxy. She's the best shot we have for finding Helia."

"Yeah," Sky says, stepping forward beside his girlfriend, "besides, Helia can be used as leverage against you. As long as the Wizards don't know that he can't be used as leverage, they'll keep him alive."

Roxy seethes and hates - and oh how she _hates_ \- then marches off.

And that was how she wastes two weeks finding stupid uncooperative fairies and finally meeting her birth mom.

* * *

When Roxy learns the truth of Morgana, she nearly turns and throws a tantrum. Morgana's been useless. The fairies under her command have been useless. None of them had acted when Roxy's dad had burnt to death in the house, or helped her and Helia as they struggled through illness after illness in abject poverty.

She's holding onto that hate because it's the only thing that is keeping her from chasing after Helia.

"We need to find Helia." She says, her voice steady during a lull in the conversation. Everyone turns to her, as if just remembering that she is here. She does not care who the hell anyone of them are, does not care how powerful or influential they are in this world that she already _hates_. She does not care she does not have as much standing as them, but she loves her brother, and that love is what makes her speak.

"Who is Helia?" Nebula asks.

"My older brother."

" _Adopted_ brother." Aisha interjects.

Roxy glares at her. "Shut up."

"Roxy!" Bloom gasps.

"No, you know what, shut up. All of you. I've wasted two weeks getting along with all of you, who don't even want to work together, who run for the nearest hole at the mention of the Wizards. You promised me Morgana will help me get my brother back."

"You can't do anything."

"I can." Roxy says, calm at once. She's thought this through. "I'm the heir of Tir Na Org. I can easily give it over to the Wizards of the Black Circle. I can tell them where it is right now."

The fairy guards raise their weapons. Roxy isn't fazed. Her brother's life is at stake now, and she's not backing down.

Morgana eyes her uncertainly. "Adoptive brother?"

"Dad adopted him after you abandoned us." Roxy says, not bothering to sugarcoat her words. "He's the only reason I'm here and even listening to you, so you either rescue Helia or I leave and tell the Wizards exactly how to find you."

* * *

"Helia!" Roxy's shoulders sag in relief when she sees her brother, bruised and covered with cuts, but still alive. Ogron is holding a blast of magical aura or whatever it is at Helia's head, but her brother doesn't seem worried.

"You're safe." Helia breathes out, a small smile gracing his lips.

"You have one last chance, Roxy." Ogron says.

Roxy clenches the ring in her hand, but before she can do anything, Nebula tackles her and snatches the ring away.

"Hey!" Roxy shouts, turning.

Duman makes a sound, and Ogron turns to the weakened Wizard. "Last chance." He repeats, then fires at Helia.

* * *

The ground closes and the tornado dies down; the shadow abyss is closed once and for all. Catastrophe reigns in Tir Na Org as the Wizards of the Black Circle are detained by the guard fairies, Nebula barking out orders. Aurore is helping Morgana up, while the Winx rush over to where Nabu has collapsed.

Roxy runs in the direction of her fallen brother.

She cradles him in her lap, tears welling up as she sees just how deep the damage Ogron has caused. She gently brushes his hair out of his face, accidentally aggravating a sluggishly bleeding wound. She chokes out a sob.

Helia raises a hand to her face, but does not have the strength to lift it up all the way. Roxy grabs it instead and places it against her face, pressing a kiss to the warm palm.

"I love you," she whispers like it's the last thing she will ever do.

Then she hears Bloom speak up. "Use the flower of destiny to save him!"

Roxy turns at the mention of the flower. She knows what the flower can do. It can save a loved one from death. She carefully sets Helia down on the ground. "Just wait," she tells him – a promise.

And she turns and sprints in the Winx's direction.

Unfortunately, Musa sees her and tackles Aisha - who's holding the flower - out of the way. Roxy quickly regains her balance and whirls around.

"Roxy, what are you doing?!" Aisha demands, clutching onto the flower.

"My brother is dying." Aisha's eyes are unyielding. So are Roxy's. "You took the ring and any chance I had of saving him. I'm taking the flower."

"No." Aisha says, and she's already returning to Nabu. Roxy flies in-between them. "Roxy, how can you be so selfish?"

"Selfish?" Roxy laughs hollowly. "Selfish, in following you on your little trips and playing up to the egos of fairies who could care less about the people who inhabit this earth? Selfish, in wanting my brother to live? Selfish, in trying to assume you know everything just because you're a princess?"

"Roxy, Nabu's a wizard." Bloom implores her. "He can try and save Helia too, once we save him."

"I'm _tired of all your LIES_!" Roxy roars at her. "You've been telling me tale after tale, and I let you. You said Morgana can help Helia. You said you'd help me find Helia. You did nothing." She turns to Aisha. "Give me the flower, Aisha."

"No." Aisha stands her ground. "Get out of the way and let me save Nabu. Or I will make you."

"Try me." Roxy bares her teeth. "I have nothing left to lose."

Aisha roars in fury as she lunges forward. Roxy is ready for it though, and she uses one arm to wrench the wrist holding the flower while twisting her body out of the way to pull at Aisha's hair. Aisha lets out a yelp of pain, her grip unexpectedly loosening. The flower drops to the ground, but Stella swoops in and collects it before Roxy can get to it.

Stella reaches out to give it to Nabu, but Roxy tackles her in an attempt to get the flower.

"Give it!"

"You ungrateful brat!"

"Spoilt princess." Roxy states as she kicks at Stella's legs. She may be shorter than them, but she is much stronger than fairies who have relied on magic all their lives.

She takes the flower, but Musa snatches it out of her hands.

"Give it!"

Musa holds it out over Nabu, but Roxy screams and magic reverberates out. The flower dissolves into dust, leaving white dust falling upon Nabu.

Nabu takes his last breath.

Aisha screams in despair.

Roxy collapses to her knees, before she finds strength to go back over to Helia. His smile is weak but comforting.

"Take care of yourself, Roxy." He whispers, straining against the pain clinging to his limbs. And then the light in his eyes fade, and he's gone.

He's gone.

He's _gone_ , and Roxy screams her fury.

The sky takes on an ominous tone and the ground shakes in her despair. "Helia," she sobs to the cold body, "Helia. _Helia_."

Morgana is speaking to the Winx but she does not care, cannot care because Helia is _dead_.

Her brother is dead, and there is nothing left for her.

She sees the Wizards trying to hobble away, and magic bursts outwards from her outstretched palm, hitting them and engulfing them in a bubble.

They stop as the bubble shrinks, and panic erupts from their faces as the bubble remains solid and unyielding. There is the sickening crunch of bones being forced into shape by the rapidly shrinking bubble and the spurt of blood as red colours the inside of the bubble, but Roxy does not stop. People are shouting at her, but they can't get to her or Helia. The bubble finally makes contact with the ground, and the Wizards are dead.

Roxy does not know how she does it.

She does not care.

She meets the horrified looks from the fairies, then straightens unapologetically. She presses a kiss to Helia's forehead one last time, then waves her hand instinctively. Her magic responds, gently cremating Helia's remains. Roxy summons a small jar that the ash floats into, and she seals it shut.

Aisha is furious.

Roxy is unrepentant.

"How could you?!"

Roxy thinks back to what Bloom says, to what Morgana has inadvertently backed up. "I don't judge people based on their capability or rank or position. Everyone is equal. And the day that I value the lives of the masses over the lives of one is the day where I cease to exist." She recalls the values that Helia has instilled into her, that he has let her develop herself. "I can't be part of such an elitist society, especially one as ignorant as yours."

Roxy cradles the jar protectively. She thinks of their cosy little apartment that she will now have to move out of. She thinks of Artu and the pet that Helia got for her. She thinks of the ruined dress hanging on her wardrobe – they have never managed to get another one. She thinks of the half-finished sketch that will never be finished.

"I'm not going to Alfea. Don't try to find me. I know where to find your parents, Bloom." Bloom tenses at the threat to her parents. "I know where Tir Na Org is, and I will reveal it to anyone I need to. I want nothing to do with you."

And with that, she turns and flies away.


	9. the kinder of two evils

Title: **the kinder of two evils**  
Category: Cartoons » Winx Club  
Author: Cahaya Sidur  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Mystery  
Published: 17-06-19  
Words: 4,052

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you to all the kind responses I have received. Unfortunately, that is probably going to be the last Helia/Flora story I write. Thank you for the kind words.**

 **And now, to bring this story back around, a story in which Helia and Flora breakup. This takes place about two years after season six.**

* * *

Helia and Flora's breakup isn't handled well by the Winx or the Specialists. They crowd around a tear-stricken Flora, who cradles her phone in her hand, looking at the last happy photo the two had taken nearly over a year ago. Helia receives cold shoulders and seething glares from the other Specialists; it doesn't seem to affect him, but he drops out after six months.

Nex snorts when he hears the news. "Dropped out again."

Flora nods indignantly, her hand curling into a fist. Grief has turned into anger, and she is no longer the insecure girl who would do anything for her sweet boyfriend. She is unafraid to tell others of Helia's flaws instead of her own.

* * *

From afar, Faragonda sighs as she watches the group gather themselves around Flora and form a protective border. She watches as the group sinks into a dysfunctional mindset: that Flora is the victim while Helia the aggressor. She knows it's far from the truth, and she longs to tell them. But she has made a promise to Saladin, and maybe it was even better that they never find out.

* * *

Timmy is the one who finds the images.

He's been looking through the dark web - yes, it's illegal, but it's necessary to keep up to date with the latest software and security systems - and he finds several strange conversations pop up on his dash. It's nothing unusual - just some bored hackers trying to find someone intelligent or up to their level to have a conversation with.

Timmy isn't looking to chat with them though, so he shoots through them with a cursory glance. Some of them find online partners immediately and start conversing in a combination of abbreviations, code, with the occasional fully spelled word. It's nothing interesting, just some people chatting about the way the governments were structured, the way the technology was created, security systems that have been recently installed, the latest viruses, etc etc etc.

He closes most of them down after another quick scan to make sure he didn't miss anything important.

Something catches his eye, though, and he immediately clicks into the forum. There is some sort of conversation-slash-code exchange going on, but he can't tell what exactly. He logs into an anonymous account and starts typing.

He gets several replies instantaneously while the others are still conversing around them. Apparently, there were some suspicious logs which have been created recently, and people were starting to wonder if they had anything to do with the authorities.

Timmy frowns and opens another page on his holoscreen, checking up on any databases that the authorities would use, or even for any current cases. As a friend of the Winx, the authorities essentially let him do what he needs to do, so he goes through quite a few without finding anything.

Then a reply from another user makes him pause.

 _Fortress of Roccaluce. What other place could pull off shit like this_?

Timmy's first instinct is to scoff, because the Knights were above using the dark web for their sort of operations. But his next instinct is to pause, because no one really knows what operations the Knights have ever had before.

It's entirely possible that their only job is to deal with the super villains being kept in the Omega Dimension, but that is only because it is what they want people to see. He's learnt a lot in Linphea College, and one of the most important things they've taught him is that there is a lot to be seen in what _isn't_ there.

He decides to go poking around, and asks a few of his contacts what they know of any Fortress operations, but he gets nothing useful from them.

He leans back in his chair. The thought of the Fortress using methods such as this is slightly disturbing to him, maybe because the Knights have always been this honourable symbol of hope and all things right and just. And now, he's facing the possibility that they weren't all they were.

Did he really want to go down this path?

It takes less than a second for him to decide. He opens a new conversation log with the person who suggested the Fortress was to do with it, and he learns about how the other person had found several old logs with near out-dated security. They were slowly vanishing as the security upgraded on each one, but there were still a few lying around that they could look through if they acted quickly enough.

Timmy gets through the security in less than a minute, then goes through each one painstakingly slowly.

"Timmy?" Tecna's voice startles him, and he turns to shoot her an apologetic smile.

"Tecna! What can I help you with?"

Tecna looks a little amused and exasperated. "We were supposed to be going out for dinner?"

Timmy frowns. "But I thought we were going out at-" He glances at the clock and blanches. It's two hours past what time they agreed to meet. "Tecna, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Tecna arches an eyebrow. "What's so interesting?"

Timmy immediately brightens and opens several of the logs he was looking through. "See here?"

Tecna nods slowly. "…yes?"

"I've ben chatting to some guys online, and they think that it's entirely possible that the Knights of Light have used the dark web before; that they're possible even using the web _now_."

Tecna blinks. "Timmy, they're _Knights_. They're sole job is defending the realm and keeping the villains in the Omega Dimension."

Timmy nods. "But think about it, Tecna. The Knights always have access to data that no other authority in Magix would get. If they wanted to thrive here, they couldn't just do so on people's good will or just keeping the villains locked away. They would have to fight fire with fire, so to speak."

Tecna nods slowly as realisation sparks in her eyes. "So you're looking through these for what?"

"To see what they've been up to." Timmy says. "I've only started on a few, but I think they're incredibly incriminating."

"To what extent?" Tecna demands as she sits down next to him.

"They've got undercover agents on virtually every dimension, in every royal household." Timmy shares this excitedly. "Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't." Tecna says softly. "Timmy, this is dangerous. If we get caught-"

"If we get caught, we have the evidence to go against the Knights." Timmy says confidently. "We'll just need to be careful."

Tecna sighs, but there is excitement in her eyes as she leans forward. And then she starts reading the log on her own screen, and they get to work.

* * *

They find the pictures a couple of weeks into the search.

By now, excitement has taken over the two of them, and they spend every waking hour going over the logs again and again, finding something new everytime that they add to a heavily encrypted document that only the two of them know about. Like the online person had said, the logs were slowly being covered up with higher levels of security beyond Timmy and Tecna's expertise, but as long as they weren't in the logs when the security swept in, they were in the clear.

The photos come up in one of the older logs that they find.

Tecna hears Timmy's hand thud against the table, sees his mouth drop open as he removes his glasses, wipes them, and then places them on the bridge of his nose once again.

"Timmy?" She asks.

Timmy turns to her, ashen. He quietly turns his screen to her so she can see what he found.

And it makes Tecna's mouth drop open as well.

It's a still from security footage - a grainy black and white photo that is hard to make out. It seems to be from a bar somewhere in Magix, and the photo has a couple in there, one with his back pressed up against the wall as the other ravishes his neck.

The one being pushed against the wall has uncomfortably familiar features, and Tecna feels her mouth drop open as well.

No.

It couldn't be.

But it is.

Tecna narrows her eyes. "We need to raise the resolution."

Timmy nods wordlessly and starts to work on the photo while Tecna takes a note of it. She needs to find if there are more.

* * *

There are only eleven more, but it is more than enough. Shockingly enough, the photos date to the present day. Two of them are before they were in Alfea and Red Fountain, and the other nine take place during their final years at Red Fountain and first year in Linphea College.

The most recent one takes place while Flora and Helia were still a couple, and that is perhaps the most devastating thing.

In all of them, Helia is in some sort of compromising or intimate position with a partner; nearly all of them are different. There are some where he is cleverly disguised, and only face-recognition has allowed Tecna and Timmy to distinguish him between other photos they find.

Nearly a week later, having exhausted and combed through all the resources they have at present and being shut out of several chats by who they believe to be the Knights of Light, Timmy and Tecna print out the photos and look them over.

It's risky having something printed out, but it's safer to have a backup in case their databases are hacked. It's small possibility, but a possibility nonetheless.

"Do we tell Flora?" Timmy asks quietly.

Any other day, Tecna would snap at her boyfriend and demand they show one of her best friends immediately. But the idea that the Knights could be in on this with Helia makes her worried, and she bites her lip as she ponders the options.

"Maybe this was edited?" Tecna suggests hesitantly, though they know it's not. "We could talk to Helia. Confront him, and see how he reacts?"

* * *

Helia reacts badly.

He seems civil enough, agreeing to coffee with the duo. He arrives five minutes early, but Timmy and Tecna are already there, sorting through what they want to say, how to say it, and who would say it.

"Hi Helia." Timmy smiles nervously.

Helia either doesn't notice the tension or chooses to ignore it. "Hello Timmy, Tecna."

Tecna shoots him a small smile.

"Not that I wasn't happy to get your call, but what's the matter?" Helia asks, tilting his head to the side.

Maybe it's paranoia, or it's the knowledge that Helia is sharp enough to be working with the Knights on an operation that probably no one knows about - if it even existed - but Tecna thinks she can see a sharp glint of cold calculation in Helia's steel grey eyes.

"Um, well." Tecna clears her throat. "We were looking through the web."

"Of course." Helia inclines his head.

"And we found something interesting." Timmy says. "Dating back from nearly a decade ago to today."

"Don't keep me in suspense." Helia smiles, but there is something wrong about it.

Tecna ignores her instincts and lays out the photographs.

Helia freezes as he looks down at them.

"Do you know what these are?" Tecna demands.

Helia doesn't answer her, reaching out a hand to shuffle through the eleven photographs that Timmy and Tecna have found.

"Are they edited?" Timmy asks, trying for a more compassionate side. "Do you know why these would be on there?"

"Where did you get these?" Helia asks, and his voice is suddenly frigid.

Timmy swallows; he's never heard his friend sound like this before. "On the web."

"On the dark web." Helia deduces as he gathers the photos up. "I need to go."

"We have copies." Tecna says, as if wanting to prove something. Timmy makes a futile effort to snatch the photos back.

"I know." Helia nods. And then without another word, he turns and walks out of the cafe.

* * *

They end up sharing it with Flora and the rest. They are horrified, to say the least. Flora looks at the photos with wide eyes while the other girls huddle around her furiously, muttering curses under their breath.

Riven, who is unusually present for this event, narrows his eyes at the photos. He recognises the places where Helia has been spotted; they aren't places that the magenta-haired specialist would have expected to see someone as squeaky-clean as Helia.

Then again, there were the 'missions' that he often carried out for Saladin, which usually left the male without much sleep as he worked in the night and went to school during the day. Riven never said anything about it, though, because Helia handled it just fine. That, and Helia didn't pry into his business, so why should he pry into Helia's?

Still, the photos are a shock to him. That Helia would willingly do this…

Riven narrows his eyes at Tecna and Timmy, who are watching Flora intently. "Where did you get these?"

"Off the web." Timmy's answer is too quick, too casual.

"No, it's not." Riven straightens up. "I know Helia. If he's ever doing this kind of shit, it's not going to be all over the web where anyone can see it."

"Are you defending him?" Aisha asks, quick to jump to conclusions.

Riven rolls his eyes. "Can it, princess. I'm trying to figure out something here."

"Isn't that a change." Aisha mutters under her breath.

Riven glares at her but says nothing else, addressing the couple again. "Where did you get this? And don't think I'm not going to ask Helia where the hell you'd find this sort of thing."

"We found it off the web." Tecna emphasises.

Riven straightens and shrugs. "You don't want to tell me? Fine by me." He walks out of the room.

"How much do you want to bet that that's the last we've seen of him?" Nex asks.

Aisha grumbles. "I don't know about you, but Riven's a pain in the butt that will never go away."

Musa shoots them a half-hearted glare, but says nothing else.

Sure enough, Riven returns less than two minutes later, scowling at the couple. "You guys use the dark web?"

"What?" Timmy splutters. "Where'd you hear that from?"

Riven waves his phone in the air. "I wasn't kidding." His expression turns serious. "You guys were messing around with serious stuff."

"We didn't-" Timmy tries, but Tecna overrides him, clearly recognising a losing battle.

"We were careful."

"Not enough." Riven snorts. "You're lucky Helia's your friend."

"What does that mean?" Timmy asks indignantly.

"It means that the authorities are going to confiscate all the electronics you own in the next hour. And because Helia is a goddamn saint, you better clear anything incriminating off your stuff."

"What?" Timmy asks. "You're bluffing."

Riven shrugs. "Wait an hour and see if I'm bluffing."

Tecna shoots Timmy a worried look. "Why would Helia tell us this?"

"Because," Riven says slowly, "he's a goddamn saint. Weren't you listening? Now get clearing."

Timmy and Tecna exchange looks as they start to log into their phones, while the others watch silently, with a tension in the air.

* * *

An hour later, three officers step into the room.

Daphne immediately stands up, while Riven smirks down at his phone. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, ma'am. We're here for a Timothy and Tecna of Zenith."

"That's us." Timmy hesitantly raises a hand. "What's going on?"

"You need to come with us right away." The officer smiles, but there is cold indifference in his eyes.

"What?" Daphne demands. "Do you have a warrant?"

The officer hands her a sheet of paper while waving his colleagues in. "Those two over there. Cuff them."

"Hold on a minute," Aisha starts to protest, but she's spoken over by the officer.

"Kindly step out of the way, ma'am, or we will have to arrest you too, for obstruction of justice."

"What's happening?" Thoren demands.

Daphne scowls. "Who is giving you your orders?"

"Higher-ups, ma'am." The officer says. "I'm afraid I cannot divulge more information."

"Is this to do with the photos?" Stella asks, only to get whacked in the arm by Aisha.

Daphne resists the urge to slap her forehead. As long as Stella stopped talking now, then the officers have nothing.

The officer narrows his eyes, but smiles pleasantly. "I do not know what you are talking about. Let's go."

And with that, the two are led out of the room.

"Don't say anything!" Daphne orders after the couple. "We'll find out what's going on, but don't say a word until we or a lawyer get there!"

Tecna barely has time to nod before she's being pushed out the door.

* * *

Timmy looks up and blinks as he sees Tecna being pushed into the same room as him. One of the Guards forcefully pushes her into a seat, then cuffs her hands to the table. They then turn and exit the room.

"Tecna?" Timmy whispers. "What's going on?"

Tecna shook her head, bewildered. "They told me our lawyer was here."

"Our lawyer?" Timmy asks.

Almost as if in cue, someone walks in and seats himself opposite the couple. It takes a couple of seconds to register the face.

"Helia?" Timmy asks, eyes wide.

Helia arches an eyebrow as he pulls out several folders. "You're guilty of hacking into some secure databases - the party wishes to remain anonymous - and illegally copying the data onto your own hardware."

"Which they've confiscated." Tecna protests.

"Doesn't change the fact that you did." Helia states. "And if anyone can do something once, they sure as anything can do it again."

"What were those pictures, Helia?" Timmy asks.

Helia looks up, and there is an unfamiliar look in his eye; the same one which had appeared when they first confronted him. "You shouldn't have looked into it, Timmy."

"Was it the Knights?" Timmy asks.

Helia's expression doesn't change, and his body language doesn't give anything away. "I will get you out of this." Helia says. "But you will listen to everything I say, and you won't ever pursue this line of questioning again."

"And if we don't?" Tecna challenges.

"Then you'll spend the rest of your life rotting away in a high-security maximum prison that is only a half-step better than spending eternity in the Omega Dimension."

* * *

Timmy doesn't know exactly what Helia has done, but he does know that they are released the next week with a firm warning and slap on the wrist. Other than that, there is no record of their arrest. Timmy is itching to check their electronic records, but Helia's warning echoes ominously in his head.

Tecna has no such problems, but Timmy talks her down. He knows Helia. Knows him like the back of his hand; Helia had been his roommate for some time, after all.

Aisha is outraged, ranting and raving while Riven chuckles in the background.

"Don't you care about this?" Aisha demands, whirling around to him. "About the corruption within the police force? About people like Helia doing things like this?"

Riven's eyes narrow and his tone becomes icy. "Corruption exists everywhere, whether you like it or not, princess. Look at your own government's reports."

Aisha flushes with rage, mouth open to retort. Riven steamrolls over her.

"I'd rather Helia have my back, doing things that no one else does rather than me having to do it myself." Riven says.

Aisha glares at him.

Daphne, who has remained silent, speaks up. "He has a point, Aisha. If not Helia, then someone more unscrupulous. From what you've told me, he's got something of a moral compass compared to other infiltrators that I've seen."

"Infiltrators?" Riven scoffs.

"Moral compass?" Aisha demands at the same time.

Daphne nods solemnly. "His grandfather is in a powerful political position, whose best interests would be to side with the Magic Dimension and the Knights. Helia and Saladin are blood - this automatically forms bonds that are closer than anything oaths can bring."

"Wouldn't that work the other way then?" Musa asks sceptically. "If Helia gets in trouble, wouldn't Saladin do anything to get him back? Or vice versa?"

"It's a risk that we have to take." Daphne admits. "And it's the lesser of two evils. As the saying goes: 'keep your friend close and your enemies closer'. And we don't really know who those two are."

"Indeed." Faragonda says, suddenly appearing in the room. Her eyes scan Timmy and Tecna with worry. "Are you two alright?"

Tecna nods sullenly while Timmy shoots her a reassuring smile. "We're fine, Headmistress Faragonda. Thank you for asking."

Faragonda only gives a brief hint of a smile back before she schools her expression to that of a serious one once more. "I will be honest with you, I do not know Saladin as well as people seem to assume I do. But I do know that due to Red Fountain's role as the Magic Dimension's first line of defence, alongside Codatorta's role as an ex-Knight, Saladin - and by extension, Helia - works closely alongside the Lord of the Knights."

"Doesn't that raise eyebrows though?" Musa asks sceptically. "All this hush hush and sneaking around?"

"That's because the Knights are exceptionally good at doing one thing while making someone else think otherwise. Helia and Saladin are experts at this sort of deception." Faragonda sighs. "And, as Riven has so aptly observed, it is better that the person doing all this 'hush hush and sneaking around', as you put it, Musa, is someone who has a stake in the safety of the Magic Dimension."

"I don't like it though." Bloom admits, rubbing her arm as Sky wraps an arm around her. "It doesn't seem right. Or like the Knights' or Red Fountain's agenda."

"It's a reality." Sky says quietly. "I know that Eraklyon has its own undercover network, though I'm not heavily involved in it. Plausible deniability and all that." He looks up at Faragonda. "I'm guessing that's why whatever this is is limited to the Lord of the Knights, Saladin and Helia?"

Faragonda nods. "Correct. It is better if Griffin and I can also plausibly deny any knowledge of what is going on."

Aisha huffs as she plants herself into a seat. "This isn't right."

"So are a lot of things." Faragonda says calmly, not deterred by her former student's frustration. "But this is a necessary evil, especially if we want to keep on top of the criminals who lurk in Magix's underworld."

* * *

 _Six years later…_

"Good morning, Headmistress Faragonda." Bloom smiles as she, the rest of the Winx, and the Specialists swept into the room. Her smile drops as she notices Daphne standing in the corner, a frown etched onto her face. Riven is standing to the side with a smirk plastered across his.

"Good morning, Bloom," Faragonda replies, equally distracted.

It is only as the door closes and they walk deeper into the office that they notice the presence behind them, half-hiding behind the then-open door.

"What's he doing here?" Aisha demands, standing protectively in front of Flora as she catches sight of Helia.

Helia's hair is slightly shorter now, his eyes sharper. His arms are crossed as he cocks his head to the side. But it's Faragonda who answers. "He is here to help you on your next mission regarding the Omega Dimension leaks."

"We don't need his help!" Aisha protests immediately.

Helia holds up a USB drive. "Yes, you do."

"If we don't need your help?" Tecna challenges. "We can hack into it ourselves."

"Not unless you can hack a computer that only works manually and several generations late." Helia hums. "Took me a while to get this."

"You expect us to be impressed?"

"I expect you to be grateful." Helia bites out. "I don't really care if we hand this guy over."

"You don't want to stop bad guys?" Aisha drawls.

Helia shrugs. "Bonus if you do. If you don't, well, I will still have my established connections in the black market."

Aisha glares, clearly knowing that she's going to lose. After all, Helia was clearly impassive towards the result of this mission. If they needed his help, she needed to play nice. "Fine." She scowls, crossing her arms.

Helia smirks, and Faragonda begins their briefing.


	10. friends close, enemies closer

Title: **friends close, enemies closer**  
Category: Cartoons » Winx Club  
Author: Cahaya Sidur  
Language: English, Rating: K  
Genre: Friendship  
Published: 29-11-19  
Words: 1,982

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: This one is inspired by A Small Price for Friendship by Be-Wherever-You-Are. I had been toying with an idea that Helia knows the Trix for some reason, and after reading Be-Wherever-You-Are's story, I realised that that was sort of how I wanted to take it. All credit goes to her.**

* * *

"May I sit here?"

Icy looks up and frowns at the dark haired boy that stands there, tray in hand and piled with food. Stormy eyes him uncertainly while Darcy merely snorts and decides to let Icy handle it. Icy cocks her head to the side - he's not ugly, and there is a certain type of look about him that betrays the stereotypical Specialist.

"I think you're in the wrong school, sweetheart," Icy coos. Stormy snorts and Darcy rolls her eyes.

The boy doesn't bat a lash. "And what if I am?"

Icy eyes him in slight disbelief, wondering how the hell this boy didn't get the hint. Turning to her sisters, she receives a shrug from Darcy and a careless wave of the hand from Stormy (though it might just be her moving her hand to fix her hair). Icy waves a fork in the empty seat.

"Knock yourself out."

"Thank you," the boy smiles, then sits down, pushes his tray forward, and crosses his arms.

"You gonna eat that?" Stormy asks as she eyes it eagerly.

The boy shrugs, shoving it in her direction.

"You're never going to see it again," Icy warns.

The boy shrugs again. He smiles. "So you're the troublemakers the staff have been all in a twitter about."

Icy inwardly glows with pride, but scowls at him. A quick glance at her sisters show they they're more than happy for the eldest to take the lead. "So, why in Magix are you here?"

"I got into a bit of trouble," the boy shrugs carelessly, "and my guardian thought it best I learn my lesson here."

"At Cloud Tower?" Icy asks sceptically.

The boy beams.

"And this is punishment, how?" Icy asks.

The boy shrugs. "I'm not too sure myself. I think it has something to do with the bad reputation of witches. Apparently you lot will eat me alive, or something like that."

"We might," Darcy gives him an appraising look.

The boy smirks, his eyes suddenly steely cold. "You'll try." And then he's back to normal, smiling like no one's business as he looks around the crowded cafeteria. "Quite the attendance this year."

"You were here before?" Icy's interest is piqued despite her best attempts.

She receives another shrug. "A little."

Nothing about the boy made sense. And damn it, she does not want to ask for his name, because _he_ should be interested in _them_ and not the other way around, but maybe the sacrifice is worth having some of her questions answered.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Helia," the boy says, like that explains everything.

It doesn't. At least, not to Icy.

But Darcy perks up and her eyes are suddenly a little too bright for Icy's taste. "You're Saladin's grandson."

And now Icy is interested too once again. She wonders how she could have missed it when she spent most of her childhood lamenting over the failure of her ancestors to defeat the Company of Light, amongst whom was a Wizard who shared an uncanny resemblance with Helia.

Helia's smile widens. "And you three are the descendants of the Coven Witches."

Icy arches an eyebrow. Despite the fact that the three of them make it no secret their vendetta against Domino, surprisingly few staff have made that connection. Icy is certain that Griffin is aware of this, but still, the old woman is fool enough that she still accepted their applications nonetheless. Icy wonders if Helia just figured it out or if he had approached them knowing this. Presumably the latter.

"So, what is Saladin's golden grandson doing, mingling with witches?"

"Networking," Helia chirps brightly. "Also, things are starting to get a little boring at Red Fountain. I was hoping that witches would help spice up my life."

Icy snorts. "I hope it's not in the way you're intending."

"I wouldn't be opposed," Helia replies, "but no, that was not the primary intention."

"But it _was_ an intention?" Darcy catches.

Helia shrugs. He glances at Stormy's empty trays and gives her an impressed sort of nod. "You eat faster than most people I know of."

Stormy looks a little unsure of herself, but Icy only notices this because she's been Stormy's older sister for _years_. Helia seems to notice this as well, a smirk lingering on his lips. Icy clenches her fists because _no one_ bullied or made fun of her sisters, no matter how much she does it herself.

Still, Stormy swallows and says, "never turned down free food."

And Helia nods, like her point made sense. "If I believed there was such a thing as a free lunch, I would do the same."

"If that meal wasn't free, what do you want?" Darcy asks suspiciously.

"Oh, it was," Helia says, frowning at the tray, "I have no interest in eating food like that?"

"Not up to your standards?" Icy's lip curl.

Helia laughs, but doesn't respond. His eyes gleam with some sort of unspoken joke. Before Icy can say anything, the warning bell rings. Helia looks up, cocking his head to the side.

"Are you going to class too?" Icy notices the bag that Helia had plopped down at his feet.

"Sure," Helia nods amicably.

"What class?" Darcy asks, already swinging out of her seat.

"What do you have next?"

"Charms," Icy says flatly.

"Well, so do I," Helia decides, standing up. "Keres is still teaching it, right? This will be fun."

The sisters exchange a startled glance, Stormy hopping behind the other two to keep up. Icy flicks her hand, sending the trays back to where they belong. Darcy eyes Helia's back suspiciously, but there is a flicker of interest where before it was bored impassivity.

"What do you know of charms anyways?"

* * *

"That was fun," Helia smiles, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He stretches leisurely, as if he hadn't just proven himself light years ahead of the rest of the class. "I can't wait to see Erebos again next week."

"I don't think he feels the same way, funnily enough," Icy snorts, remembering the vexed teacher's expression.

"Really?" Helia says, looking at her innocently.

"What gave it away?" Darcy drawls at her sister. "The throwing a spell at his head or the five minute rant he gave to him about Specialists' inferiority compared to Witches?"

Stormy cackles. "His face when you flipped him!"

Helia shrugs. "He was right up in _my_ face."

"You have an issue with authority, don't you?" Icy asks knowingly.

Helia beams at her. "I don't know what makes you say that."

"Our room's here." Darcy gestures ahead to the intimidating double doors. Despite Cloud Tower's numbers finally recovering from the decimation faced during the War on Domino, the population was still quite a few witches short of a full tower.

"And here's why I go," Helia grins, raises a hand in farewell, then turns and walks away.

"You're willing to crash class and our lunch, but not hang out in our room?" Icy calls after him, smirk on her face.

Helia turns and continues to walk backwards, shrugging. "Call me old-fashioned."

* * *

"Is the food here always so unappetising?" Helia demands as he sits down with the Trix. Icy frowns, looking around - she had been keeping an eye out for the Specialist, and the fact he had escaped her notice until now was not something she was going to share with anyone.

"More for me," Stormy says gamely, pulling the tray towards her.

Helia digs out a slice of bread and eats it contentedly as he smiles at Darcy. "Good morning."

Darcy flips him off.

"And to you, Icy," Helia grins.

Icy rolls her eyes and stabs her salad.

"What classes do we have today?"

Darcy arches an eyebrow. "You haven't been exiled yet?"

"Nope!" Helia chirps happily. "Griffin owes grandfather, so I'm here until…well, until he's cruel enough to bring me back."

"Cruel?" Icy leans back, a predatory grin on her lips. "Why, Helia, I'm flattered."

Helia mockingly bats his eyelashes. "I meant for you, sweetheart."

Icy's grin drops in an instant. "Do _not_ call me sweetheart."

"Why?" Helia asks, seemingly unconcerned for his wellbeing.

Icy's hand starts to glow, the table freezing under her grip, but Helia remains unfazed.

"Temper, temper," Helia warns. "We don't want that parole to end, do we?"

Icy's eyes flash dangerously, but her hands stop glowing. She is barely able to withhold her reaction - how the hell did this Specialist know about it? Darcy and Stormy exchange looks - ones that Icy notice and causes her to grit her teeth - but remain stubbornly silent. Their message is clear: they'll let their older sister handle this.

Helia is leaning back in his seat, innocent smile back on his face.

Only now, Icy can see it for the facade that it truly is. She scowls. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to have fun in my exile," Helia says flippantly, "you know. Screw around with teachers, turn the meals into insects…that sort of thing."

Icy doesn't fully understand, but she's been protecting her and her sisters all her life, and she sees now that the only way to get out of this - or to emerge unscathed - is to follow along. This boy, no matter how cherubic he seems, is working against them. He has an agenda of some sort, and while he might seem eager to play the game, Icy recognises the resignation of making the most fun out of something. '

So she merely grins back, hating the way her cheeks stretch and her sister glance at her near-nervously out of the corner of her eye. "Well then, we're going to have fun this year, aren't we?"

* * *

"Good afternoon!" The boy bursts into the room with all the forewarning of his grandfather, plopping in the empty seat and beaming brightly at Griffin.

The old headmistress pinches the bridge of her nose and prays for her everlasting patience.

"How are the observations going?"

"They're doing well, good. Everything normal…making people cry, talking about evil stuff…and it's only been three weeks, can you imagine that?"

There is an overly cheerful glint in his eye that speaks of overcompensation.

Helia hates it here.

Griffin hates it too. Not just for the trouble that he stirs in her teachers' classes, but also for the isolation that the boy must feel. Saladin had truly picked a strange way of bringing up a child.

"There's been no word from Saladin," Griffin says, and tries not to notice how Helia's swinging legs stop for a second, before starting up again as if noticing they let something slip. "But I would imagine that this isn't going to last very long. Last I talked with Codatorta, Red Fountain is planning to change their curriculum soon, and I believe Saladin wanted you to learn alongside the old curriculum."

Helia nods. "I've finished the reading," he chirps.

"That's good," Griffin nods. She sets down her quill and looks at Helia. He knows better than to hide anything from her.

Which means he wants her to do something.

And honestly, Griffin never had children for a reason. Horrid little things, which ran around and all. There is also a reason she is running a _high school_ for _witches_.

Not for little to-be Specialists whose grandfather had no time to spend with. She sighs. "What is it?"

Helia looks at her curiously. "Why did you take me in?"

Griffin cocks her head. "You were the most convenient option."

Helia nods, as if it's nothing that he hasn't figured out.

"That," Griffin picks up her quill again, "and I know you won't let me down."

There is a stunned silence, and when Griffin looks up again, Helia is gone. Griffin makes a note to talk to Saladin about his use of praise in regards to his grandson, then turns back to her paperwork.


End file.
